Blaine for dinner
by DressandTie
Summary: The Hudmel Friday night dinner plus Blaine - mainly Klaine and family antics note Blaine is not on the menu, rating upped to T just in case. I'm trying to keep in line with canon but I apologise if any of the characters seem OOC
1. Original Song

**Blaine for Dinner**

**The Hudmel Friday night Dinner plus Blaine, note Blaine is not on the menu as the title may suggest. Set some time after regionals and before Night of Neglect.**

**Not long till season 3 yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay!**

* * *

><p>"Dad?" He asked walking into the room and curling up on the sofa.<p>

"Yes kiddo"

"I wanted to tell you something"

"Are you alright?, no ones hurting you are they?" Burt scrutinized his son's face but was unable to see any trace of- well what he was hoping to find exactly he didn't know.

"No, no its a good thing actually" Kurt said trying to keep his excitement out of his voice

"well spit it out, deadliest catch is on"

"I...er...well"

Burt raised his eyebrow ( Kurt had to have got it from somewhere)

"Blaine and I are together now"

"as in boyfriends?"

Kurt nodded

"How long?"

"Just before regionals"

That was over a week ago, Burt wondered why it had taken so long for his son to tell him. A question he vocalized when he next spoke.

"why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to jinx it and I was still hoping that it wasn't a dream"

The older Hummel smiled. "well invite him for dinner on Friday then, I want to meet him officially."

Kurt blanched this had the potential of going horribly wrong. " But Dad, you've already met Blaine a couple of times."

"Yes...but he wasn't your boyfriend then. Now scram I've missed enough if this program already, go call Mercedes or something."

So that's exactly what Kurt did, he sprinted out of the living room dialing his BFF's number as he went. The next hour was spent agonizing over what outfit to wear that Friday causing Burt to reconsider his advice as he was the one who paid Kurt's phone bill.

* * *

><p>Friday came far too soon for Burt's liking. As far as first impressions go, Blaine had done a rather measly job, not only had Burt once found him hung-over in Kurt's bed but then less than a week later the boy had the nerve to tell him to give Kurt 'the talk'. Yet Blaine was essentially a good kid and he made Kurt happy, any fool could tell that, when Kurt came home from a date or even after school he had a massive grin plastered on his face.<p>

Burt was helping Finn set the table when the doorbell rang. Kurt was in the kitchen making dinner with Carol but he dropped everything when he heard the chiming of the bell .

"I'll get it"

On opening the door, he revealed the short curly haired boy holding a massive bunch of flowers.

"Hi Blaine." he managed to stammer before being pulled into a passionate kiss .

"Hi" Blaine ventured breathlessly holding out a single red rose. "Red means courage."

"I brought these," he said pointing to the flowers "for Carole, you said lilies were her favorite right?"

Blaine was right, The two boys walked hand in hand into the dining room and Carole was immediately entranced by the flowers, putting them in he best vase and placing the lilies in the center of the table. "I like this guy already" she nudged Burt who laughed at his wife's antics.

Dinner could have gone a lot worse Kurt reasoned. Blaine seemed to get on well with Burt and Finn and was able to maintain a conversation about football (what they were talking about with all the rules and regulations was totally going over Kurt's head ) and lots of other sports that had Kurt quickly zoning out of the conversation.

"I used to play on the college team you know, before I did my knee in"

"Oh really Mr Hummel, I was always considered too small to be on the team at my old school and there isn't a football team at Dalton"

"Where was your old school," Finn asked "why did you leave?"

Warning bells were sounding in Kurt's head and he made a throat cutting gesture in Finn's direction pleading with him to stop.

"It's ok Kurt, it's kind of common knowledge these days, I mean I didn't really talk when I first got to Dalton but with friends like Wes and David it soon came out." Blaine paused and surveyed the eager anticipating faces sat around the table. Kurt leaned over and whispered "courage" into his ear and this fueled Blaine to go on.

"Finn, I transferred fro pretty much the same reason as Kurt did. I used to go to Westerville High but they didn't take to me being gay very well and whereas in McKinley its slushie facials and dumpster tosses, I generally got locked into small spaces, lockers, store cupboards, bathroom stalls you name it."

"I'm sorry" Kurt sighed squeezing his boyfriend's hand

"Don't be, if it weren't for the bullies I had never have got to go to Dalton and met a ridiculously bad spy."

Kurt turned away blushing and Burt couldn't help but laugh. Kurt did not blend in well full stop never mind trying to conceal himself to creep around and spy.

"That's true Mr Hummel, he's always trying to adapt the uniform to make himself look unique."

The Hudmel clan , apart from Kurt all laughed

"That's my boy," Burt said ruffling his son's hair earning a death glare from the latter boy "and you can call me Burt son, I hope you'll be joining us for many more Friday night dinners."

"I'd be honored sir...I mean Burt, that is if Kurt will still have me"

"Well I don't know, if you keep making jokes at my expense, we may have to rethink things."

Blaine pouted and looked at Kurt with his puppy dog eyes

"oh get a room you two" Finn snapped

"Dad can we go up to my room?"

"Fine but leave the door open."

The two boys didn't need more assurance than this and made their way upstairs.

Blaine of course being a gentleman could not leave without asking Carole if she wanted them to clear up for her. Upon hearing that they didn't have to help he thanked her for a lovely meal and followed Kurt to his room.

* * *

><p>Later that evening Burt and Carole could be found doing the washing up .This had initially been Finn's job but Quinn had rung thus excusing him from his chores and Burt couldn't help but think that this was not accidental.<p>

"He's a lovely boy that Blaine, I think he'd be good for Kurt"

"As long as he doesn't pressurize my son, I'm sure we'll get on fine"

"Burt, I think this guy is going to be around for a while"

"I hope so, Kurt deserves to be happy after all that crap he's been through recently"

"Now we just need to find someone for Finn..."

"Yeah I don't really see him and Quinn lasting he's too in love with Rachel"

"oh, our boys what can you do with them?"

"I just don't know, but I wouldn't trade them for the world"

"I love you Burt"

"I love you too Carole" Burt said pulling her close and kissing his wife tenderly.

* * *

><p><strong>so what did you think is it utterly diabolical? R+R and let me know what you think<strong>

**Also should I leave this as a one shot or should I cover multiple instances when Blaine comes for dinner any and all ideas welcome**

**can I do mindless plugging on here? do you mind? I've got a blog PM me if you want to find out more**


	2. Born this way

**OMDC thank you sooooo sooo soo much for reading this fic, I am absolutely amazed by the number of visitors...373 and I only put it up yesterday**

***does happy dance***

**special thanks too Lgleek95, smileyyy and Klaine is my life for reviewing, your kind words got you another chapter :D (not saying that I only wrote this for them, anyone can read this if you want to but reviews don't hurt lol)**

* * *

><p>The next time Blaine came for dinner was during the week that Kurt returned to McKinley. On the Friday when Blaine was supposed to be coming over Kurt had a Glee rehearsal after school so Blaine had volunteered to pick him up . He would have also taken Finn as well but Frankenteen had declined mumbling something about Klaine sweetness giving him cavities.<p>

Blaine pulled up into the McKinley lot a few minutes earlier than anticipated . He got out of his car and was wandering around wondering what to do with himself while he waited. Blaine thought that he heard music coming from the auditorium and decided to investigate. Unfortunately he arrived too late as the song had just ended as he came bounding through the doors at the back of the room but standing front and center on the stage was his boyfriend looking hot as hell.

On seeing Blaine's flushed face Kurt bid his hasty goodbyes and ran up the aisle to meet his boyfriend.

"Hi" he said wrapping his arms around Blaine

"Hey," Blaine replied, his eyes taking in Kurt's fine physique "nice shirt."

"do you like it?"

"I love it"

"you know I wanted it to say likes Blaine but the assignment was to write something that we were born with that we had to accept about ourselves"

"likes Blaine eh? well mine would say likes Kurt regardless because I think I was born to like you"

"really?"

Blaine nodded "Although I think you'd look better without the shirt on" he teased

Ok maybe that was the wrong thing to say because it earnt him a slap.

"Ow" Blaine pouted "shall we go then my love? your chariot awaits"

"Lead the way good sir"

* * *

><p>"We're eating at Breadstix tonight is that alright Blaine?" Carole called from the kitchen once the two boys arrived at the house.<p>

"That sounds wonderful Carole," he replied walking to the sofa and letting Kurt go upstairs to get changed although he desperately wanted to go upstairs too he thought that it might be a bit inappropriate as Burt and Carole were both in the house and he hadn't been dating Kurt for very long. Blaine slumped down in the seat next to Finn and watched the football while they waited to go.

"Hey man"

"Hey Finn, you aright? nice shirt by the way"

"Err thanks," Finn said tugging at his glee assignment shirt. The one that said 'can't dance' although Blaine hoped he would be forgiven for not noticing it before when New Directions were performing as he had only had eyes for Kurt (and his hips sdfghdhhgklj)

"Don't worry I can't dance either"

"Yeah but I bet your 'moves haven't broke anyone's nose"

Well no Blaine thought but he was spared having to answer by Kurt's re-appearance

"He hasn't broken any noses as far as I can tell but many chairs have broken because of Mr Dapperpants here jumping all over the furniture"

Blaine sulked " your mean"

"yup I know, I'm a bitch deal with it," Kurt squeezed himself into the gap on the seat between his boyfriend and his brother "sit up honey you look like a 5 year old sulking like that, you make me look like a pedophile."

Finn tired of the two's antics threw a pillow at Kurt's head (dangerous at the best of times) " OMG you two shut up! you sound like a bickering married couple, its exhausting."

Luckily Kurt had no time to retort as the boys were called to go. The short drive was thankfully quite peaceful even though the Hudmel's plus Blaine all squeezed into one car, thus meaning that the three boys were squished in the back. "move your arm Kurt"

"well shrink your legs Frankenteen, your taking up all the room." yes, very peaceful Carole sighed.

* * *

><p>"Did you make a reservation Sir?"<p>

"Yes, the name's Hummel, table for 5"

"Right this way Sir" the waitress said leading the motley crew to the far side of the restaurant.

"We come here pretty regularly" Kurt explained as they sat down in their usual booth .

"What can I say its my favorite restaurant " Burt countered

"Yeah, we came here on our first date didn't we honey" Carole said rubbing circles across the back of Burt's hand

"Excuse me, whilst I go hurl"

"I think I need to go too"

"sit down boys," Carole snapped at her sons

"Well I think its sweet Carole, Kurt and I like to frequent the Lima Bean as often as possible, we nearly know all the staff on a first name basis"

Kurt blushed "The moment you knew my coffee order I knew it was fate"

"I think I really need to hurl now" Finn deadpanned

"I'm sorry, have you and Quinn not got somewhere special?"

"well...err..."

"The hot tub does not count"

"I hate you"

"I hate you too"

Burt leaned over to Blaine's side of the table and said in a stage whisper so that everyone could hear "I think I preferred it when Kurt had a crush on Finn at least there was less bickering"

Blaine choked on his water...sorry what. His face said it all

"Sorry did Kurt not tell you?"

"Dad, please just shut up, you promised that you'd never mention that like ever again"

"What changed your mind Kurt? Finn's so tall and well I'm not"

"Please, please shut up" Blaine had expected this last remark to come from Kurt but the words appeared to have come from Finn's mouth.

"Well," Carole said jumping into the conversation " Finn managed to get us kicked out of the house for a few months."

"Sorry mum, I didn't mean to" Finn said to Carole

"what happened?"

"Blaine, it doesn't matter it was a long time ago"

"so your not going to tell me? is that it? how many other secrets are you going to keep from me?"

Kurt looked wounded, he didn't want to hurt Blaine, he didn't actually think this would matter.

"Can I tell you later? not in the middle of the restaurant"

"Ok, fine but your telling me, your not getting away with this"

Kurt grimaced and looked pleadingly at his father. " Right whose ready to order?"

* * *

><p><strong>Is it just me or have I ended up with awkward conversations in both chapters hmmm I'd like to think it works but what do you guys think?<strong>

**R+R xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	3. Prom Queen

**So I was looking at the stats and chapter 1 has loads more views than the second chapter maybe people looked at this and thought ugh it sucks or maybe I'm over analysing - I do that a lot This chapter is a bit shorter than the others sorry about that **

**I'm sorry that this posted far later in the day than I intially intended, I was on the phone to the IT man for like over an hour, basically word doesn't work, yet the rest of office does so after a fruitless battle of unimstalling, re-installing and doing lots of fancy confuzzling things they are going to take my laptop away from me for like a week, so I'm intending on finishing? this story before the laptop goes to hospital...**

**anyway onwards my dears..**

* * *

><p>"Kurt! Kurt please open the door," Blaine yelled through the solid oak door panel. He had been knocking and trying to get Kurt to talk to him for five minutes now "Please Kurt please listen to me."<p>

"Fine then" Blaine heard the muffled voice say as the door swung open.

It revealed his boyfriend, yet a lesser version of Kurt's normal fabulous self. The tall, slim boy's eyes were red rimmed and he had the ghosts of tear tracks down the apple of his cheeks indicating that he'd just been crying. Kurt's somber mood was heightened still further by the clothes he wore, gone was the flamboyant outfit of less than ten minutes previous to be replaced by an ill-fitting grey t-shirt accompanied by stone-washed baggy jeans. A far cry from the boy's normal attire.

"can I come in?" Blaine asked timidly.

"If you must"

"I'm sorry for what I said, or didn't say downstairs"

Kurt made a non-committal grunt as if to indicate that Blaine should go on

"I..err...I-I'm just scared"

Well that was unexpected Kurt thought, though he remained silent, he didn't want to interrupt Blaine from saying what he felt.

"I'm scared about what they'll do to us...to you. I can't have a repeat of the Sadie Hawkins dance, I just can't" Blaine looked down at his feet shuffling nervously "I'm sorry" he mumbled

"Does that mean your not going to go with me anymore?" Kurt asked pleading with his eyes hoping that what he was hearing was not true.

"No,no of course I want to go with you." Blaine said tears forming in the corner of his eyes "I'm crazy for you I would do anything for you"

"I'm still keeping the kilt though" Kurt said stubbornly

"Good" said Blaine seductively and leant in to Kurt's ear "you look hot in the kilt"

Kurt blushed, no he didn't mean it, Kurt was sure that Blaine was only saying this to make him feel better

Blaine, seeing that he wasn't being taken seriously went on " No seriously, I had to keep thinking of kissing Rachel so that my appreciation wouldn't show, If you know what I mean" he emphasied this point by waggling his eyebrows resulting in Kurt turning a deeper shade of red.

The taller boy forcibly pushed Blaine out of the room "Now be a good boy and go downstairs whilst I get changed" he said slapping Blaine's behind.

* * *

><p>"Is he ok?" Burt asked once Blaine was downstairs<p>

"Yes, he's fine" Blaine set about helping to set the table "I'm just concerned about attracting unwanted attention."

"Anything you want to tell me kiddo?"

"well...I...err"

Burt locked eyes with Blaine, reassuring him that the boy could trust him.

"The last school dance I went too, it didn't end well" Blaine paused, he didn't want Burt to flip out or something and stop Kurt from going to prom. He knew how much prom meant to his boyfriend " me and my date got beaten up...it's why I transferred to Dalton"

"I'm sorry kid, I can see your concern but Kurt's a tough kid and if anything happens I'll make sure that Finn's got your back"

"Thanks Mr...I mean Burt" the father figure cocked his brow "sorry, old habits die hard"

They laughed. Kurt was lucky to have such a supportive family

The bonding session was cut short thought by a galumphing Frankenteen complaining about a lack of food.

"Its nearly ready Finn," Kurt said entering the room "let me just go check on the lasagna"

"Carole's working late," Burt explained "so its just us men."

"Dig in boys" Kurt called returning with the piping dish

"So, have you got everything prepared for prom then? we'll go pick up your tuxes, well minus Kurt tomorrow"

"I just need to buy Quinn a corsage"

"How sweet can I come with you to pick?" Kurt pleaded

"Well I wanted to go for something simple, if I took you with me I'd end up with sequins and feathers and OW"

Finn's speech was interrupted by Kurt playfully hitting his arm

"Now, now boys no violence"

Dinner with the Hudmel's was always an experience

* * *

><p><strong>special thanks to TheKurtinator (love the name) and Lgleek95 for your kind reviews :D<strong>


	4. Funeral

Oh hey there lovely people

I thought about this A/n and realised I don't really have anyhing much to say - gutted

Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you to the lovely Klaine Is My Life, gleek-from-north-west-england, (the north-west is the best place to be :D) hollyoaksrules, vernonthecat, hannah15687 and Lgleek95 for your reviews you guys are awesome! Thanks to everybody whose read, faved, put akerts on either this story or my stuff in general.

* * *

><p>Jean's funeral had affected Kurt badly, it had reminded him of his mother's funeral and he really wanted his mummy back.<p>

Blaine, being the angel he is had offered to come and pick Kurt up from the now empty church and he even brought flowers for Elizabeth's grave.

"Thank you for coming Blaine " Kurt sighed losing himself in his boyfriend's scent. The two boys held each other close causing Blaine to drop the bouquet of flowers that he was holding.

"You know that I'd do anything for you"

"I know, I just find it hard to believe. How did I get so lucky?"

"I consider myself the lucky one"

Kurt giggled. "your so cheesy"

"Good. I hope you like cheese. because I come with stuffed crusts" Blaine said hugging Kurt close and whispering into the taller boy's ear.

"They are lovely flowers" Kurt said indicating the discarded bunch on floor

"Glad you like them, I hope your mum does too, I'm kind of scared to meet her"

"Don't be, she'd have loved you"

"Do you think so ?" Blaine asked looking down at his feet

"I know so" Kurt replied caressing Blaine's lips

The walk through the graveyard was subdued as although the two boys firmly gripped each other's hands neither spoke a word. They were both thinking of Elizabeth Hummel. Or in Blaine's case, trying to picture what this amazing women would have been like.

At the end of a row of rather sorry looking, dilapidated graves stood the pristine clean grave of Elizabeth Hummel.

"I come here every week to keep mummy clean and the weeds trimmed back" Kurt explained

"Hi Mrs Hummel, I'm Blaine Anderson, Kurt's boyfriend. We brought you some flowers. Kurt said poppies were your favorite."

A lone tear ran down Kurt's cheek, he was amazed by his boyfriend who seemed to understand Kurt so well. He was even talking to the grave as if it was a real person just like Kurt would. I am in love with Blaine Anderson he thought, totally head over heels in love with that angel. "Thank you" he managed to stutter squeezing the short boy's hand.

They spent the next half an hour sat in the graveyard, they didn't talk much their minds lost in memories (or staring at Kurt's face).

Kurt remembered all the times spent baking with his mother, making the legendary chocolate cookies that he loved so much, dancing in the garden to the sound of music and the many power ranger weddings that he made his parents sit through.

"Blaine, do you think we can go now?"

"hmmm...oh yes" Blaine stammered awoken from his daydream "bye Mrs Hummel"

"she's Elizabeth to you dummy, see you later mum" he said swatting Blaine's chest before they walked back to the car to drive to Kurt's house.

* * *

><p>Once back at the house Kurt informed the three hungry men and Carole that they were having stir fry<p>

"uh you-what -now" Finn asked looking perplexed

"don't worry your little head about it Finnegan. Blaine, will you help me?"

The warbler nodded and trotted into the kitchen after Kurt and set about peeling and cutting vegetables.

"Thanks for coming with me today"

"Thank you for letting me meet your mother"

Kurt choked back tears. Admittedly it was only a handful of people that had gone to his mother's grave with him, aparat from his father and occasionally Carole and Finn, Mercedes was the only one who ever went to the graveyard with him. It felt as though he had let another wall down that day, inviting Blaine further into his web.

The peaceful moment was interrupted by none other than Frankenteen whose job it was to set the table.

"Is dinner ready yet? I'm starving"

"A few minutes more Finn, your always hungry so don't blame me"

"Sorry dude, don't get all huffy with me"

"sorry, we just went to visit mummy and I'm a bit upset"

"sorry man, if it makes you feel any better I just broke up with Quinn"

"How is that supposed to make me feel better?" Kurt asked "Now get out of the kitchen before I do something I might regret."

True to his word, the dinner was ready only a few minutes later and the Hudmel clan were seated around the dining table.

"so are you all packed for New York" Blaine asked with only a hint of jealousy in his voice

"Yes , but you'll have to come and help me decide whether to take my Marc Jacobs jacket or the Dior"

"How about both

?"

Kurt smiled "I knew there was a reason I was dating this guy."

Finn's answer on the other hand showed that he definitely wasn't ready to go yet.

"Packed? what do you mean packed we've got another two days before we fly."

"That's my son, the last-minute everything" Carole quipped and Finn glared at her.

"Oh gaga, I forgot we were flying, I've never been on a plane before"

"You'll be fine kiddo"

"Yeah I'll be there to protect you"

"Finn, you do know that that is not reassuring in the slightest" Kurt replied

They all laughed at Finn's expense

Even though Kurt was going to miss Blaine like crazy and he had to go on plane (slight minor panic) he was really, really excited for New York and Nationals

Woohoo!

* * *

><p>As you've probbably guessed the next chapter is New York, or more precisley after they get back<p>

If this plotline sounds kind of familiar I'm taking the general kind of jist from one of my other stories using all my credit, (Blaine buying flowers and going to the graveyard) ever since writing that chapter I kind of thought about writing a 'what happens next' kind of thing but didn't think it would be long enough to constitute as a one shot so here you have it

reviews are lovely, I also adore prompts. I seriously get so excited everytime I get an email from fanfiction telling that someones faved or reviewed :D


	5. New York, New York

**Good day!**

**I haven't done a disclaimer for a while so here it is - I do not own Glee, the characters or any of the songs, dances, or words used in the epidoes**

**Thank you to all my readers- have I told you lately how awesome you are? Supermegafoxyawesomehot thats what you are!**

* * *

><p>Blaine was humming to himself as he strolled up towards Kurt's front door. We break up for the summer in a few days, my boyfriend is back from New York and he loves me! He may or may not have squealed with delight at that last thought.<p>

_Kurt_ loves me, Kurt loves _me _

After meeting each other in the coffee shop where they had exchanged those beautiful three words, Kurt had gone with him to the music store to pick out some audition pieces. They had restrained themselves from singing in the middle of the shop, even though there was a piano that looked oh so inviting, because apparently it was too much a Jesse St. James type thing to do. "No seriously Blaine, he actually stalked Rachel in here and sang Lionel Richie at her".

Blaine had been invited to dinner with the Hudmel's that evening but Kurt had to go to the dentist before hand meaning that he would not be able to arrive with Blaine.

Blaine rapped on the door three times and was greeted by a flushed looking Carole.

"Sorry, am I too early? I can go and sit in the car"

"No, no don't worry," she turned to look over her shoulder "Burt, Blaine's here"

Blaine heard noises of someone scrabbling about trying to get dressed as he was let into the house.

"Sorry about that Blaine, we just thought that we'd take advantage of the situation, what with the two boys out of the way"

Blaine felt like screaming Too much information! at her but Carole looked so much like a cat who'd got the cream that he didn't want to spoil hergood mood.

"Well I don't want you to feel put out on my account, I'll just go up to Kurt's room" and put the music on really really loud he thought.

Carole grinned sheepishly "Thanks Blaine"

I need distractions Blaine thought as he ran up the stairs and settled himself on Kurt's bed. He got his phone out and decided that texting Wes would (hopefully) keep his mind off what was going on downstairs

Hey man, have you chosen the songs for our end of year concert yet? B

No, not yet, why do you ask? you're not normally so interested W

Of course I am Wesley, I love the Warblers B

Suuure you do, what's really going on Blaine? W

Fine you got me! I'm at Kurt's, I arrived too early and may or may not have walked in on his parents B (Ok distraction has officially failed)

OMG TMI! W

That's what I thought, I'm hiding out in Kurt's room B

Poor Blainey, OMG I just thought, your gay right? you can help me W

Nice observation Wes, you could be a detective B

I know I'm awesome W

Sarcasm really doesn't come across in texts very well, I see now what Kurt means B

yeah whatever, can you help me buy a present for Julie's birthday? W

Your not still with that cow are you Wes? B

She's not a cow, she's lovely W

occasionally B

Stop bitching about my girlfriend fool W

oooh I'm scared B

:P W

I think Kurt would be better at helping you buy a present, you can take him shopping he'd love that B

Oh good god no , I've seen you after shopping trips with Kurt and its not pretty W

Yeah my blisters after last time were pretty bad weren't they B

pretty bad! Blaine your foot was one giant blister W

Ok fine you made your point, how about me and Kurt go shopping and you can meet us for a bit B

The text conversation was interrupted by Kurt's arrival in the room. He looked severely disturbed.

"Hey, what are you doing in my room, I wasn't expecting you for another 10 minutes"

"Yeah sorry, I arrived early"

"oh gaga, you didn't see that...that display downstairs did you?"

"I'm afraid I did, Carole let me in and I came up here to hide"

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be, they can't blame us if we get caught now," Blaine said wiggling his eyebrows "My parents taught me never to be a hypocrite."

"you think your so funny don't you" Kurt said joining Blaine on the bed

"well I try" Blaine stretched and put his arm around Kurt's waist

"Ugh, I think my eyes need to washed out with bleach now," Kurt shivered "I hate to think about what the got up to whilst we weren't here."

"They probably christened every single room in the house...ow" Kurt elbowed the soloist

"Don't you dare put images in my head Blaine Anderson"

"Sorry, I'll take you shopping to make up for my inappropriate mouth" the shorter boy said pleadingly

"I'm not that easy" Kurt said wriggling out of Blaine's grip

"I'll buy you lunch"

"Try harder"

"I'll...errrm...buy you a new scarf?"

"Fine but just so you know, I'm only going because I want a new scarf"

"Ok. Wes wants to meet us, he needs to buy his girlfriend a birthday present"

"Oh sweet Gucci, not that harpy. What was her name again? Jo, Jane, Julia or something like that"

"Julie, yup that's the very same unfortunately, will you come with me? pretty please" Blaine beeged looking at Kurt with his puppy dog eyes.

"Ugh fine, all the things I do for you"

"Because you love me" Blaine said flippantly reaching out for Kurt's hands

"Yeah, I do " Kurt sighed

"I love you too" Blaine smiled and drew Kurt closer to him

They smiled at each other . Blaine sat on the bed with Kurt stood between his legs. Their noses brushed "I missed you so much" Blaine whispered before kissing the boy above him. They tried to convey all the love they felt for each other in that kiss.

"Your face tastes awesome" Kurt stuttered

Blaine laughed "Just ruin the moment why don't you

"Kurt! Blaine! Dinner's ready!"

* * *

><p><strong>I was wanting to actually write about the dinner but this obviously had other ideas lol<strong>

**Oh Burt and Carole what did you get up to...dirty minded aren't you :D  
><strong>


	6. New York part 2

**So here's what you missed on 'Glee!' no actually just Blaine for Dinner I do not own Glee *sad face***

**Klaine said I love you**

**Barole are nothing but mammals so did it like they do on the discovery channel**

**Blaine arrived early and caught them as did Kurt who arrived a bit later**

**No sign yet of Tyrannosaurus Finn**

**Nude Erections...I mean New Directions came in 12th place at Nationals**

**I think that's it**

**Oh and Kurt has just been to the dentist**

* * *

><p>"Kurt! Blaine! Dinner's ready!"<p>

"Coming Carole!" the two boys shouted simultaneously. Blaine held his right hand, which Kurt took and they made their way downstairs. The fact that they managed to stay upright due to no charging bull's (also called the lesser spotted Finn) was noteworthy.

Where even was Finn? Kurt thought as they walked into the dining room, he had not seen his step-brother all day.

Burt and Carole were already seated as Blaine and Kurt took their places but Kurt could not help but notice that the table was only set for four.

"Where's Finn?"

"He's gone to Rachel's for dinner"

"What, he's missing Friday night dinner? Dad he can't do that. Friday night dinner is like sacred even Blaine knows that."

Blaine blanched "Don't bring me into this argument"

Ignoring his boyfriend's remark Kurt ploughed on " Why can Finn miss this dinner without you even batting an eyelid but when I wanted to go to sing-a-long soujnd of music you full on flipped out at me."

Kurt stood up (he was really that pissed off) "It's because he's got a girlfriend isn't it? You let your normal straight son off but when I want to do something thats clearly too gay you can't handle it. Just admit it Dad, you wish you had a son like Finn and not me!" He ran from the room tears welling up in his eyes.

The other occupants of the table looked at each other as if stunned

"Not this again" Burt moaned sinking his face in his hands.

"should I go..." Blaine started to say

"No, no I'll go. Carole I'm sorry the dinner is ruined now" Burt said standing up

"Its fine honey, me and Blaine will put in back in the oven to keep warm. You go and talk to Kurt."

Burt huffed "I'd rather not, he's in what I like to call his diva-bitch stage, meaning he's damn right unpleasant." Blaine empathized, he had to deal with Kurt like this too many times to count and they'd only known each other for a few months.

"Fine I'll go" Burt resigned and plodded up the stairs " Kurt, buddy, can I come in" he asked knocking on the bedroom door. No reply. "Kurt please open the door." Silence.

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel you open this door right now!" He said sternly. Begrudgingly the door opened a creak and Kurt's tear stained face looked up into his father's eyes.

"Can I help you?" The boy asked sarcastically

"Damn right you can," Burt said gruffly flinging the door open the whole way and marching inside his son's bedroom. "What the hell was that about?"

"It's true though isn't it," Kurt murmured sitting on the bed and picking at his fingers. "You wish I was more like Finn"

"No I don't, Imagine what the house would be like with two clumsy oafs wondering around" Burt tried to joke to relieve the tension, his attempt obviously failed as Kurt was still staring at the stain in his carpet avidly refusing to look at his father. "Kurt, we've been here before. I love you, It doesn't matter to me whether you like boys or girls or even pink elephants. I will always love you no matter what you do, well apart from if you kill someone then we might have to re-consider things."

Kurt finally looked up "I'm sorry, I guess I'm just scared"

Burt flung his arms around his son and held him close " I know you are bud, but you have to know we all love you for who you are, even Finn, you didn't think that would happen now did you?"

Kurt laughed "Thanks Dad, I'm sorry I blew up on you"

"Well please don't to it too often, I need you to know that you can trust me and you kind of scared Blaine there"

"I know I'm sorry, I do trust you, I just can't believe how incredibly lucky I am to have you" Kurt hugged his father once more "I love you daddy"

"Love you too bud. Now lets go eat, all this emotions not good for me"

"I know, I heard when I came in earlier and you tell me and Blaine not to be inappropriate, your such a hypocrite"

"Its my house"

"Its my home"

"you guys aren't..."

"Dad! and no we aren't"

"Good, you matter Kurt remember that"

"Yes I know, not till I'm 30, I get it, can we please go eat now"

"Ok, I still love you even when your so sore that you limp when you walk"

Kurt broke away from his father's arms looking scandalized "Dad!"

"that's what those pamphlets said"

Kurt looked disgusted "I'm not hungry anymore"

"Now listen here kiddo, Carole has slaved away for hours over the hot stove to make this dinner so you are going to eat it and enjoy every last mouthful you hear me?"

"Yes Sir"

Burt ruffled his son's hair "good, now lets go eat I'm starving"

"DAD NOT THE HAIR!"

* * *

><p><strong>Well this chapter has not turned out anything like I was intending I was actually going to write about the mealtime this time but instead we got sappy Hummel time oh well all's fair in love and war.<strong>

**I'm gonna do my A/N thing down here just for a change of scenery **

**Thank you sooo sooo much to everybody who has taken the time to read this ickle fic - 1,359 thats just insane :D**

**Sorry that there have been no updates over the weekend, did you miss me? lol **

**If you were in anyway intereested I went to Norfolk on saturday for a day trip, we went National Trusting and then on Sunday I had no excuse rather just plain old boring writers block so yeah sorry for the wait**

**To rockenweirdo I was aiming to adress this in this chapter but I kind of failed but it will be done soon...promise..  
><strong>


	7. Can't touch this

**It's been a while hasn't it haha**

**Sorry guys I went to London for two days then I came back down to Uni and they took my laptop away from me this morning *sobs* Thankfully I still have my old one so I'm not going to go totally potty**

**OMG Glee season 3 sooo close EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

* * *

><p>"Dinner will be ready in half an hour" Carole called as Kurt and Blaine came through the front door.<p>

"Thanks Carole, we'll be in my room"

"Keep the door open" Burt yelled from the living room joining the conversation.

"Yes dad" Kurt called back taking the stairs two at a time.

Once in the room Blaine collapsed on the bed "Ugh I'm so tired" he complained.

"Would you like a massage?" Kurt teased inching towards the bed

"mmm..Yes please" Blaine said sitting up and Kurt moved to sit behind his boyfriend and started rubbing circles along Blaine's back band squeezing his shoulders causing Blaine to groan "OMG you're amazing"

Kurt blushed well I have had some practice" he admitted

Blaine cocked his brow before realising that as Kurt has sat behind him, Kurt was unable to see his face. "oh really?" Blaine said inflecting his words to make his statement into a question.

"err...yeah" Kurt paused I used to massage Brittany and Santana after particularly strenuous Cheerio practices.

Blaine was aware of Kurt's past as a cheerio but was nevertheless rendered speechless at the thought of his boyfriend in a cheerleading uniform.

"Well I forbid you from giving anyone but me a massage even again" the curly haired boy said in a monotone

"you forbid it?" Kurt asked leaning over Blaine's shoulder and settling himself so that he was sat on the older boy's lap "that's a bit possessive of you."

"yes, well you and your hands are mine" Blaine growled kissing the back of Kurt's neck aggressively.

"I'm yours" Kurt echoed locking in on Blaine's gaze. There was a knock on the door causing the boys to turn their heads away from each other to look at the intruder.

"Dude, mum wants you to go and set the table" Finn stated. Carole had actually asked Finn but he wasn't going to let Kurt know that, that's what brothers are for right?

"Fine we're going" Kurt sighed as he disentangled his limbs from around his boyfriend's body "and don't call me dude."

"Whatever man, hi Blaine." Blaine waved in greeting before Finn moved down the corridor.

"Come on then," Blaine said reluctantly grabbing one of Kurt's hands and leading him out of the room "the sooner we do this, the sooner I get your hands back on me"]

Kurt scoffed "you think you're so irresistible , don't you?"

"Don't you agree?" the older boy asked turning back to look at Kurt as if offended.

"I do yes, but I think I could easily resist your charms," Blaine looked puzzled so Kurt elaborated " I bet that I can go for a week without any kissing, cuddling or any physical contact in general"

Blaine snorted "I'm so going to win this thing"

"You think so do you?" Kurt asked "I wouldn't be so sure, let's make some ground rules shall we?

Firstly – we will still meet up for coffee every day after school so no avoiding me Blaine Warbler

Secondly –we can call and text each other but absolutely no physical contact at all"

"Agreed," Blaine said laying down the last fork and going to fetch the glasses, he knew that Kurt would fail this challenge so why not humour him."If I win and you fail to keep your hands off my skin tight jeans, you have to come to watch the game with me."

"And if I win, then you have to take me to the spa and no scrimping and saving, I'm talking treatments" Kurt said getting out the napkins

"oh it's on"

"Bring it babe"

* * *

><p><strong>I haven't covered the actual dinner again oh maaan<strong>

**This is officially like the shortest chapter for this story sorry guys and its been such a long tim coming ugh I feel like such an epic fail Sorry :(**


	8. The Purple Piano Project

**Hey guys **

**I've written a side story to this, so I've mainly been focussing on updating that recently. I'm extending ideas from here on there- hence why it's a side story lol**

**Spoilers for The Purple Piano Project here so if you have not seen it I propose that you don't read this. Well you could but then that may spoil things for you- again hence why they are called spoilers – I love the English language lol well it can be a bit of pain periodically but it amuses me greatly.**

* * *

><p>Blaine Anderson goes to McKinley high!<p>

Kurt was ecstatic. Now that they were together he was sure that his senior year was going to be magical. Yay yay yay!

At the end of the school day Blaine was putting his books back in his locker when his thoughts were disrupted by two large figures standing behind him

The two football players towered over Blaine menacingly

"Welcome to McKinley fairy" Azimio said emptying the contents of the cup he was holding on top of Blaine's head. Laughing, he and his companion carried on walking down the hall.

Kurt had described being slushied as being bitch-slapped by an iceberg. That was an accurate assessment Blaine thought as he slid down the length of the row of lockers. He felt absolutely mortified.

Kurt rounded the corner; luckily he did not meet anyone on the way who could judge him for skipping in the hallways. Yeah, yeah I'm skipping deal with it! He was so happy that nothing could bring him down, well maybe the sight that awaited him could.

Kurt rushed towards his now purple coloured boyfriend squatting in front of his locker.

"Blaine, babe, what happened, are you alright? Oh sweet Gaga I can't believe they would do this to you." His mind was whirring fifty miles per second. How could anyone do this to his adoring, wonderful boyfriend?

"come on lets go clean you up" he continued holding out his right hand to help Blaine up and led him towards the nearest bathroom not caring which sex the room was meant for."I'm so so sorry babe, how could they do this to you?" he repeated pulling out his emergency shampoo from his messenger bag and set about cleaning up his boyfriend.

"T-thank you," Blaine choked, unaware that had been holding back tears as they streamed down his cheeks.

"Don't be silly" Kurt giggled as he licked some of the slush off Blaine's cheek "mmm...grape, my favourite"

"Is this why you always bring outfit changes to school with you?"

"Yeah, I don't suppose you have a spare shirt with you" Kurt asked as Blaine's top was definitely ruined.

"As a matter of fact I do, I brought something else with me to change into for dinner. I wanted to dress up for you."

Kurt swooned, his boyfriend really was supermegafoxyawesomehot."I'll go get it" he volunteered "stay here and dry your hair" Kurt pulled a towel out of his bag and handed it to the sopping wet poodle of a boy "and no gel" he warned glaring in Blaine's general direction as he left the room.

Although Blaine had only been at McKinley for two days he had already found time to decorate the inside of his locker. Kurt noticed that there was a picture of the two of them posing from prom. Luckily this was one of the pictures that Burt had taken before the dance so Kurt was not sporting a crown. Underneath the picture of the two of them Kurt noticed a group photo. This one was of the Warblers; they looked younger so Kurt concluded that this picture was taken just after Blaine had transferred.

Wes and David had their arms around Blaine's shoulders and all the boys seemed to be laughing at the camera man. Kurt hoped that Blaine wouldn't resent coming to McKinley and want to go back to his friends as badly as Kurt had wanted to return to the New Directions while he was a Warbler.

Kurt kept staring at the picture for a few seconds longer before grabbing the shirt and heading back to the bathroom to find Blaine. "Blaine?" he asked when he entered the bathroom and was unable to find his boyfriend.

Blaine was curled up in a foetal position at the end of the row of sinks, it was clear that he had been crying

"Blaine, its ok honey, they've gone now."

"No it isn't" Blaine sobbed "everyone hates me. The jocks hate me, Finn hates me, everyone hates me"

"What?" Kurt asked flummoxed "Finn doesn't hate you"

"Yes, he does, didn't you hear him in Glee earlier?"

"aww Blaine, don't worry about that, you're just intimidating him, he's scared that you'll steal the male lead from him. He was the same when Jesse joined the other year."

"They still all hate me"

"Blaine Everett Anderson," Kurt said sternly, putting his thumb under his boyfriend's chin and lifting the other boys head so that they were making eye contact "everyone does not hate you, I happen to love you, even in this sorry state. Now you are going to get changed and then we are going to go to my house for dinner understood?"

Blaine nodded as another tear rolled down his cheek; reluctantly he stood up and started discarding his ruined shirt.

"Are you ok now my love?"

Blaine sniffed in answer "you're mad at me now. I can't do this Kurt not with you mad at me. I'm so sorry for being useless" he sulked "everyone hates me"

Kurt hugged the shorter boy "you are not useless" he assured "Blaine I love you, I don't hate you. I think that gel that have been using for so long has messed with your head" he joked "I'm so proud of you for doing this Blaine, you're so strong and I'm so proud to have you as my boyfriend."

Blaine reluctantly stepped away. "I only have the strength to do these things because of you" he side wiping his eyes "I love you too Kurtie" he kissed Kurt castle on the mouth. "Now what were you saying about dinner?"

Kurt smiled Blaine was such a typical teenage boy sometimes.

* * *

><p>"Hello!" Kurt called as the two boys walked in through the Hudmel front door. Where was everyone he wondered? Footsteps sounded from upstairs and moments later Finn appeared at the foot of the stairs<p>

"Hey guys have you seen Mum and Burt?"

"Aren't they here? I thought we were having dinner together tonight."

Finn shrugged "Burt finished work because he isn't in the garage."

Funny Kurt thought as he walked into the kitchen to see if either of the parents had left a note. Sure enough sitting on the counter top there was a note scrawled in Carole's handwriting. Of course Finn wouldn't think of looking here Kurt sighed.

**Kurt and Finn**

**Your Dad and I have gone out for a conference, we'll be back in the morning. I'm sorry Kurt I know you wanted to invite Blaine to dinner. I've left money for a pizza see you tomorrow Carole**

Underneath this Kurt observed that his father had added a note

**No sleepovers boys. Blaine is to go home! Dad**

Kurt groaned; trust his dad to put that. He grabbed the dollar notes and was about to head back out into the hall but the sounds of voices stopped him in his tracks.

"Blaine"

"Finn, is there something a matter, you were rather short with me earlier"

Kurt could hear Finn's head buzzing, you can't use big words with him Blaine he thought, hoping that he could contact his boyfriend telepathically- no joy there.

"Err I don't know what that means but I'm sorry man, I'm kind of scared that you'll steal my spot as male lead"

"Don't worry; you can have all the duets with Rachel, I only want to sing with Kurt anyway"

Awwww Kurt swooned for like the thousandth time that day. Blaine was so sweet. He picked this moment to make his presence known to the other two occupants of the room.

"If you had thought of going into the kitchen Finnegan you would have noticed that our parents have left us to our own devices. I'll let you order the pizza. Come on Blaine" he dragged the shorter boy up the stairs" he relished the times that he could spend with Blaine alone in his room, being able to close the door was an added bonus.

"I don't want to hear anything" Finn shouted in the general direction of Kurt's bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>thoughts?<strong>

**I'm going to rant about this episode to so if you want to skip this A/n feel free**

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Klainebows! That was the most amazing bit of this episode yay! P.S. It's not unusual was the best song of the episode IMO.**

**Although I loved this and bad girl Quinn – setting the fire on fire lol- I was also kind of disappointed by this ep. I was not really a fan of the Will bits (I'm never a fan of the shuester contributions) Finn's hostility also griped me as you can probably tell from this chapter . **

**The Kurtchel bits were cute and I like how they were totally blown away at the mixer but Ding dong the witch is dead I'm sorry what!**

**Rant over what did you think of the episode? **


	9. I am Unicorn

**After booty camp**

The front door slammed

"I don't want to go for the part Kurt, it's your last year you deserve the part."

"Though I admire you chivalrousness Blaine, I wouldn't stop you from auditioning for Tony as well"

"No, no I just couldn't do that"

"Thank you" Kurt said Kurt said kissing Blaine sweetly. The two boys had just returned from a session of Mr Shue's 'booty camp' and Blaine was intending for staying for dinner after they'd both showered (separately Kurt asserted)

Half an hour later, the two boys were lying on top of Kurt's bed.

"Kurt?"

"Hmmm"

"I love you..."

"I love you too"

"Will you let me finsh my sentences?"

"sorry"

Blaine glared at his boyfriend and Kurt giggled.

"You can't glare at anyone honey, you look like a wounded puppy."

Blaine frowned and swatted Kurt playfully on the arm. "what I was going to say was that I love you more than any musical and I wouldn't ever want to jeopardise our relationship for the sake of a role."

Kurt swooned. How cute was his boyfriend. "Thanks" he breathed and showed Blaine his appreciation by kissing him passionately.

"Dinner's Ready!"

"Coming" the boys shouted before sprinting down the stairs and sitting next to each other , between Burt and Finn who were sat at the heads of the table.

"how was school?" Burt asked gruffly

"Fine"

"it was school" Finn shrugged

"Well you know how I told you about our production of West side Story this year," Burt and Carole nodded so Kurt continued "Well I shall be auditioning for the role of Tony."

"Who's that?" Burt asked

"The male lead Dad" Kurt replied, he had given up trying to educate his father in the ways of musicals quite some time ago.

"Are you auditioning for Tony too Blaine?" Carole asked

"No, I don't want anything to come between Kurt and my relationship," Blaine replied reaching out to grasp Kurt's hand that was resting on the table "I'll be auditioning for either Bernardo of Officer Krupke."

Kurt beamed at his boyfriend and Carole couldn't help but swoon at how higly the boy regarded his relationship with her step-son.

"What about you Finn?"

"Huh?" the teen asked with a mouthful of potato mash. "Oh the musical, I dunnomaybe I can help paint the set."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Finn you have no ambition."

"I have plenty of ambition."

Kurt arched his brow as if silently asking 'really Finnegan.'

"I just don't know what to do."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh Finnegan, what a silly sausage you are<strong>

**I am aware that it is uber short and probbably uber shite but I'm a bit of loop - sorry guys  
><strong>


	10. I am Unicorn part 2

**There's a part 2!**

**Sorry I wanted to get it up yesterday but I went to a bakery course: D and I was absolutely shattered afterwards.**

* * *

><p>"Hi honey, how did the audition go? You didn't ring me last night, I was worried" Blaine said entering the choir room and hugging his boyfriend from behind.<p>

"I saw from the many sappy messages you left me. Sorry I was up most of the night sewing."

"You love my sappy messages," Blaine said gripping Kurt's shoulders to turn him around so that they were facing. "Are you making yourself a new outfit?"

"Costume actually, Rachel and I are doing a scene from Romeo and Juliet as another audition piece later."

"Another audition piece? "

Kurt looked down at his feet to avoid the shorter boys stare "yes" he breathed "another audition. Apparently the judges don't think I'm manly enough to be able to handle the role of Tony."

"Not manly enough?" Blaine repeated shocked, he felt like a broken record repeating everything that Kurt was saying but he couldn't believe any of this would happen. "You've got to be kidding me?"

Kurt kept his eyes fixed to the floor; the few tears running down the delicate boy's face showed Blaine that he was indeed not kidding.

"I'm sorry, that you had to go through that babe," Blaine said eventually, rubbing his hands up and down Kurt's arms reassuringly "I'm sure that you and Rachel will kill the scene, break a leg."

"Thanks" Kurt sniffed "I'll see you later. "

"Ok call me when you're done, I'll be in here practicing."

* * *

><p>Blaine looked up from the piano to see his phone ringing. Instantly recognizing the caller ID he smiled.<p>

"Hi babe, how did it go?"

"B-B-Blaine can you come and get me?" Kurt sobbed

"Of course honey, where are you?"

"Under the bleachers, I had to get out of there."

"I'm coming Kurt" Blaine said abandoning his practice session and running through the halls.

"Kurt!" he yelled hanging up the call as he spotted his weeping boyfriend. Blaine embraced the boy dressed in Elizabethan style clothing. "Its ok baby just let it all out I've got you."

"Th-th-they..."

"Its okay Kurt, you're safe. What did they do?"

"They all l-laughed at me." Kurt hiccupped

Blaine looked up confused, they laughed at him? Why would Azimio laugh at Kurt that was not his usual style? Oh, the curly haired boy realised (maybe the gel he was using was affecting his brain just like Kurt had told him.) Kurt's audition.

"Who laughed at you honey?"

"All of them, the judges, Rachel..." Kurt broke down into another bout of sobs and Blaine felt compelled to wrap his arms around the taller boy.

"Shh, it's ok," he comforted "let me take you home."

"o-ok" Kurt choked.

* * *

><p>Burt Hummel had had a busy day at the garage and wanted to nothing more than sit in front of the TV and watch deadliest catch, obviously fate was against him when he saw his son walk in, eyes red rimmed and tear stained.<p>

"Kurt's had a bit of a bad day," Blaine eventually said, not letting go of his grip on Kurt's hand "would it be ok if I stay here for a few hours?"

Burt looked baffled, surely it was supposed to be Kurt asking him if Blaine could come over, not the over way round. "Sure...do you want to stay for dinner?"

* * *

><p>Again it's kinda short, I thought about delving into what happens after Blaine's audition but I'm looking forward to the show doing that for me (and judging by the pictures it should be good: D) Sorry about the ending :S<p>

I'm not sure how I feel about the new character (is that ambiguous enough so not to be spoilerish?) But I won't rant and rave about that...On here anyway lol


	11. Asain F

**Hey guys **

**sorry this is really short and my updates only happen sporadically these days. Uni has started again and that as well as everything else in RL is getting in the way. *sobs* Although I do now have my laptop back YAY! **

**A word on Asain F - to those who haven't seen it yet look away-**

**Oh My Wizard God- I loved the Klaine bit but I needed more lol**

**To all the Mercedes hate, yes she was a bit silly but I kind of get where she's coming from. Mr Shue was horrible to her, Shane was only trying to be supportive but a bit tooo much if you ask me **

**also my hate flame for Rachel Berry is back ugh although I have my glee audition today and I asked myself this morning 'What would Rachel Berry Do' hence why I am wearing knee high socks- maybe that wasn't such a good idea**

* * *

><p>Kurt looked up from his calculus homework to see his phone vibrating and Blaine's smiling face looking up at him.<p>

"Hello"

"I'm sorry Kurt"

"Are you cancelling on me Blaine? You're supposed to be coming for dinner."

"No, no I'm still coming if you'll still let me…"

"What are you talking about honey? Of course I want you to come here."

"Will you let me finish my sentence?"

"Sorry"

"That's what I wanted to say, I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry about?"

"I'm just so sorry that I didn't have enough courage to kiss you on the stairs earlier, you gave me roses and I just couldn't do anything," Blaine's choked up and Kurt could tell that his boyfriend was crying.

"It's ok honey, I know it's hard for us with all those homophobes around, but I love you and I know that you wanted to kiss me right?"

"So, so badly."

Kurt smiled but realising that Blaine couldn't see his face said "It will get better."

"I can't wait to move to New York with you."

"Me neither. Well I better go start making the dinner, see you soon I love you."

"I love you too Kurt, see you soon."

* * *

><p>A few hours later Carole opened the front door<p>

"Hello Blaine, how are you? I haven't seen you for a few days, is everything alright?" she asked wrapping the dark curly-haired boy in her arms

"I'm good thanks Carole" He started to say, making his way into the kitchen, where he knew Kurt would be situated, "Sorry I haven't really visited you recently, I went to see my grandparents over the weekend and the weeks been pretty hectic."

"Don't worry honey; we're glad you're here now." Carole said before leaving the two boys in the kitchen.

Blaine watched Carole walk away before moving towards the oven where his 'baby penguin' was standing stirring the pot of casserole. "Hey sexy penguin, I missed you."

Kurt felt Blaine breathe into his ears and shivered at the feeling.

"Your one to talk Mr Dapperpants. How much did you miss me? I only talked to you a few hours ago."

"That's more than enough time for me to miss you."

"Well go and miss me some more and go set the table" Kurt instructed playfully swatting Blaine's ass.

The shorter boy complied, the boys who were always so reserved at school were free to show each other as much affection as they wanted at home free of disapproving eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Do you want to know another reason for why I am sobbing? Its because of the hiatus :( <strong>

**so leave a review and make me happy or maybe a prompt or you could always get Darren Criss and Chris Colfer to come and visit me lol**


	12. AF part 2

**Seriously want to scream right now! Uni is being a bit of a..well what can I say...just ugh. I'm like uber confused and stressed and I'm only two weeks into the year. But I won't rant at you. I'll just go off somewehere and cry lol. However on a positive note, all my my pent up emotions led to a new chapter YAY!**

**Because we all know that Klaine makes life better lol and if I can't have new episodes I'll just make something up :D**

**The stats for this story are insane. Thank you so so much to all my readers, all 3733 of you. I love all so much. And those who took the time to review you are supermegafoxyawesomehot. You all literally make my life so thank you :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Blaine wiped the tears from the other boy's eyes before turning his attention back to the steering wheel. "We'll be back soon." He assured the crying boy in the passenger seat as he pulled out and start heading towards the Hudmel house.<p>

Kurt could not believe Rachel, he thought that they were friends and she…and she…Kurt was unable to even think about what Rachel had done, he felt so betrayed. Admittedly Kurt had been through worse and some of it had been due to Rachel no less, but the less he thought about the Rachel Berry Trainwreck Extravaganza the better.

Kurt and Rachel had to come to blows a few times before that as well, mostly about solos in Glee club. But this, this about NYADA, not some silly high school Glee club. He had bigger fish to fry.

With the presidency under his belt Kurt felt that he would be able to change things at McKinley. He could at least try to stop all the hate against people who were different. His first order of business would of course be to ban the slushy machine.

All the pent up emotions were now freely running down Kurt's face and Blaine was unable to do anything. (Mainly because he was driving but still) It wasn't too long before they arrived in the drive way of the Hudmel house and the two boys embraced as if this was their last time.

"I love you" Blaine whispered into his lover's ear as he was at a loss at what else to say.

Kurt reluctantly pulled himself out of Blaine's hold. "Will you come for dinner?"

"Of course, anything for you."

Kurt gave his boyfriend a half smile; although he was utterly crushed Kurt loved to hear that Blaine would jump through hoops (figuratively speaking) just for him.

* * *

><p>Finn was so confused. Rachel was running for president now too? What the hell was he supposed to do? How could he choose between his girlfriend and his brother? ARRRRRGH! Why is life so confusing! He asked himself slamming his car door. Finn vaguely registered Blaine's car in the driveway as he walked up to the front door. Well at least Kurt got home, seeing as I forgot to wait for him he thought.<p>

"Finn is that you?" Carole called as the door shut.

"Yes. What's going on?" Finn asked when he walked into the living room to find boxes strewn across the floor.

"We're having a spring clean."

"But isn't it like October?"

"Yes Finnegan," Kurt said coming into the room followed by Blaine, each carrying more boxes. "Spring Cleaning is just a phrase; it doesn't mean that you should only have a sort out in the spring."

"Oh" Finn volunteered aloud scratching his head. Why were things always so confusing?

"Right you boys sort through these," Carole said indicating towards a stack of bulging boxes "while I go and put the dinner on, is pasta alright sweetie?" she asked looking at Blaine.

The curly haired boy looked up from the box that he had commandeered "Yes that sounds perfect. Thanks Carole."

What a suck-up Finn thought as he moved to find an unoccupied box.

A few minutes passed in silence as three boys set about sorting the contents of their individual boxes into yes, maybe and no piles before…"Awwww, Kurt you were such an adorable baby" Blaine exclaimed.

"Nooo, give it here!" Kurt bolted towards his boyfriend and tackled him to the ground "give it to me. Blaine Everett Anderson give it to me right now or I'll steal all your hair gel and burn it."

"Damn it" Blaine reluctantly released his grip on the photo and Kurt extracted his limbs from around the other boy's body. But before Kurt had even taken two steps towards his pile, he was attacked by the shorter boy. "Death by tickling Kurt Hummel unless you give me that picture."

"I hate you."

"Nah-ah you looooooooooooooove me."

"No, I really, really hate you right now."

Finn decided that he couldn't take anymore and made his presence known. "Guys please, I'm here too you know. Get. A. Room"

"Sorry Finn." The lovebirds chorused and returned to their stations. Unfortunately the tickling attack had sent many of the papers and photographs all over the floor and thus the job took a lot longer than anticipated. The boys sighed a collective sigh of relief when they were eventually called for dinner. Less than half of the boxes were sorted and the boys assumed that this meant that they were going to be in for a long night. At least Blaine got to go home.

* * *

><p><strong>OK I don't even know what happened. I was going along the lines of the episode and then it reered off track...whoopsies<strong>


	13. ANTM and a road trip?

**So funny story, well it's not actually that funny, not at all really, its actually quite depressing. So I'm like about a month into the term at uni and for 2 of my 3 modules (the 3rd being my dissertation so that doesn't really count) I still don't know what I'm supposed to be doing or have any clue really and now I'm ill so RL really sucks at the moment and I don't have Glee to cheer me up *sobs* so if anyone wants to buy me a life-size cardboard cut-out of Kurt… feel free lol**

**In other news I want to apologise for not updating for what feels like aaaages now. A mixture of writers block and RL getting in the way, sorry guys. I have recently received a series of reviews so that put me up to writing this (sorry if it sucks)**

* * *

><p>"Kurt hurry up it's starting" Blaine called from the sofa<p>

"I'm coming" the other boy grumbled entering the room from the kitchen carrying a tray of cookies and three piping hot mugs. Of all the TV shows that Kurt liked to watch, the only one that Finn didn't mind watching was American's Next Top Model, whereas Kurt and Blaine appreciated the fashion and the photo-shoots, Finn was only there for the scantily clad women and bitch- fights.

Finn would have preferred to watch the show in silence so that he could fully appreciate the female form. Alas this was not the case as Kurt had to interject every few seconds. "Sweet gaga did you see what she was wearing on her head," "That was awful, I could even do better than that." "Smize girls!"

"Dude, please shut up some of us are trying to watch this."

"Don't call me that and your only here to ogle so don't even try that line on me Finnegan."

Luckily for Finn, who was yet to come up with a comeback, Burt decided on that very moment to walk into the room.

"Good news guys, how do you fancy a weekend in Cleveland?"

Kurt screamed, like full on actually screamed and ran over to envelope his Dad "Yes, yes, yes 1000 times yes, do you know how good the shopping there is, the malls are huge."

"Calm down kiddo, I haven't told you what for yet."

Kurt stepped back and eyed his father suspiciously "what do you mean exactly?"

"We're going to see the game." Burt cried triumphantly.

Blaine and Finn looked shocked

"What like all of us?" Finn asked

"We're making a guys' weekend of it," you're coming too of course Blaine." Burt added noticing that the curly haired teenager starting to turn away from the group gathered in the lounge with a look of pure jealousy in his eyes.

"Wow, Thank you Burt but I could never accept, you want to spend time with your sons and I'd just get in the way."

"That's not true, you're like a son to me Blaine, your round here enough times." he chuckled

"Well if Blaine's coming I'm sold," Kurt said grinning like a Cheshire cat "Thanks Dad."

"Right well that's settled then, it's in two weeks, you'll just have to get excused from your last lesson so that we can leave early. whose up for ordering in some pizza?"

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not American so does this chapter make sensework I was originally going to send them to New York for the weekend but maybe not.**

**I'm sorry I'm really short on ideas so if any of you lovely readers could send me a prompt that would be amazing.**

**Did you know that Blaine for Dinner is my longest story like EVER woop woop!  
><strong>


	14. Road Trip part 2

**Oh hey you lovely people, you know what I noticed yesterday, this story alone has had 4,137 views possibly more as I worked this out this morning absolutley crrrrazy Thank you all so much you guys are awesome :D**

**Only a week left till new Glee!**

**Disclaimer - not done one for a while - I own nothing just borrowing**

* * *

><p>"Finn ow get your arm out of my face!"<p>

Maybe this road trip wasn't such a good idea Burt thought as Finn and Kurt started elbowing each other on the backseat. At least Blaine got to go home when they got back, he had to put up with these two full time.

True to their word the boys had all left their classes early and were waiting outside the school for Burt to pick them up. Blaine had dropped off his overnight bag at the Hudmel house the day before so that none of the boys had to bring their bags with them to school. At the time it had seemed a good idea to put Blaine in the front seat as he got travel sick, however the constant bickering between the two siblings was starting to change Burt's mind.

Luckily the roads were relatively quiet so they managed to make the journey in good time. Burt was planning to take the boys out for dinner once they had checked in at the hotel.

"So boys here's the plan, Kurt you know I trust you and Blaine but you're going to share a room with me and Blaine you're bunking with Finn."

Kurt looked like he wanted to argue but reluctantly nodded. Finn sharing a bed with his dad might have been a bit weird.

"Once we get there," Burt continued "I'll check us in; we'll drop off our stuff and go out for dinner. Yes Kurt you can have some time to get changed." he added as an afterthought. Burt knew his son would want to get changed out of the clothes he'd been wearing all day. God forbid if Kurt had to wear the same outfit in the evening as he wore during the day.

* * *

><p>"Sooo," Blaine started to say once he and Finn had got to their room "what side of the bed do you want."<p>

"No offence dude, but I don't really want to share a bed with you."

"None taken, but the hotel messed up and gave us a double instead of a twin room so you can either pick a side or sleep on the floor, your call."

Finn groaned "Fine I'll have the left side."

"Glad we came to some arrangement" Blaine said throwing his bag down on the right side and laying down.

"Dude, what are you doing? We're going out for pizza."

"Kurt's getting changed first, we could be waiting for ages."

"True, how do you put up with that, it drives me crazy."

Blaine shrugged "I love him."

Finn nodded, although he would be hard pushed to admit it, he loved his brother too, even if he was a pain sometimes.

**And its really kinda short bad times**


	15. Pot o' Gold

**I had a massive AN planned out for this (yes thats right I wrote the AN beforehand and everything) but I'm too tired **

**so I shall just apologise for the lateness and the shortness sorry :(**

* * *

><p>"Blaine that hat looks ridiculous on you try this one."<p>

"what's wrong with the flat cap?" the curly haired boy asked checking himself out in the mirror.

Kurt and Blaine were sitting on Kurt's bed trying on hats from the fashionista's collection

"nothing is wrong with it, in fact I quite like it. It just doesn't look right."

Blaine pouted and then spotted another hat in the collection.

"Kurtie please can I try the top hat?."

"Firstly don't call me that," Kurt snapped "and secondly, it'll make you look like the mad hatter."

"yes and?" Blaine asked grabbing the hat that Kurt had worn on the day that he had returned to Mckinley. Blaine balanced the hat on the top of his head and turned to face his boyfriend pouting and posing like a model.

"Because honey, your not a character from Alice in wonderland."

"You wound me." Blaine frowned. That was until he saw the straw fedora on the shelf. "Oh this is defiantly the one ."

Kurt laughed. "Baby your head is bigger than hat will be too small for you."

Kurt moved to take the latest hat from Blaine's grasp but the other boy swatted him away.

"I'm still wearing it, it suits me." Blaine said adjusting the hat and admiring himself in the mirror.

"Please don't."

"Tough luck my love, I'm going to."

"Is there anything I can do to convince you not to?" Kurt asked

"Nope" the boy in the too-small hat replied leaning forward and kissing his boyfriend on the nose.

"well if you insist." Kurt said defeated

"You love losing to me."

"No, I love winning, its only because it's you that I don't mind losing."

Blaine shrugged "All's fair in love and war."

"You never said a truer word my love, now would you like to help me make some chicken cordon bleu for tonight."

"yes please."


	16. The First Time

**So I had barely recovered from the incredibleness of The First Time (yes I watched it twice in two days just to make sure that I didn't miss anything and I'm quite tempted to watch it again because it was soooooo good) and then I saw the Rumour has it/ someone like you video and OMG I was dead on the floor (and the repeat button was slightly abused lol)**

**Disclaimer –I own nothing *sobs* If I did the Klaine would never end**

* * *

><p>"So have you got them?"<p>

"Yes, Sebastian gave them to me when I went round to Dalton after school." Blaine said laying the fake ID's on the table.

As Burt and Carole were away campaigning Kurt had asked Blaine to come over for dinner before heading to Scandals. The only force they had to reckon with now was Finn but as he was so preoccupied by the thought of the Ohio football scout coming that Kurt hoped that would be able to forgo any awkward questions about what he was planning to do that evening.

It wasn't that Kurt was ashamed that he was going to a gay bar, more like just a little bit embarrassed.

In any case, Finn owed him one, you didn't actually think that Finn prepared the entire meal for himself and Rachel on his own did you?

Kurt spoke or rather thought too soon, "Guys what they are?" Finn asked walking into the kitchen.

"They are our fake ID's" Blaine supplied

"Fake ID's?" Kurt could hear the cogs whirring in Finn's head "but why…..Kurt, you can't go as your big brother I forbid it."

Kurt snorted "Big brother? Finn I'm older than you."

"Yes and I'm taller. Where are you going to anyway?"

Kurt and Blaine and glanced at each other nervously before Blaine took the initiative and answered "Scandals," Finn looked perplexed and so Blaine carried on "the gay bar in west Lima."

Finn gulped "Oh right." He didn't really want to know that his (little) brother was going to a gay bar, weren't those places supposed to be seedy?

"Finn stop worrying, I'll be fine, I'm not going to drink if that's what you're worried about and Blaine will be there."

Blaine looked at his boyfriend adoringly, he would never let anything happen to Kurt, and he loved him so much.

"Well who wants dinner? We need to eat before we go out, I can't have you," Kurt looked pointedly at Blaine "drink on an empty stomach."

* * *

><p><strong>Wow that was short and most probably sucked :S<strong>


	17. Mashoff

**Its the mash-off chapter! - I've got a mixed bag of feelings on this episode. I really liked Finn in The First Time but I went back to hating him again in this one but I'll keep my ranting to a minimum and present you with this chapter:**

* * *

><p>"That's going to leave a horrible bruise." Kurt said cleaning the cut on Blaine's knee that he had got from that afternoons dodgeball game.<p>

"I think I'll live," Blaine sighed and placed his thumb under Kurt's chin and titled his boyfriend's face upwards so that they were looking at each other "and if not, I've got a very attentive and caring nurse to look after me." Kurt smiled and leant forwards to kiss the curly haired boy.

"I meant Finn," Blaine laughed and instead of a kiss, was met by a light swat on his arm. Kurt laughed at Blaine's shocked face before turning to sit on his bed next to Blaine frowning.

"I was only kidding." Blaine said resting his head on Kurt's shoulder. "Baby are you ok?" he asked noticing Kurt's expression

"Hmmmm, yes I was just thinking. You know how when I went to see Sue the other day and she said that I needed a cause."

Blaine hummed, encouraging his boyfriend to continue.

"Well I think I've found that cause. Will you help me to write my speech?"

"Of course I will sexy.

* * *

><p>Downstairs in the kitchen Carole was fuming. Married to a donkey indeed.<p>

"Carole, please don't take it personally. Sue is trying to mess with our heads." Carole sobbed and Burt pulled his wife into a tight embrace. "You're beautiful Carole. I love you so much. We have two wonderful sons don't let her take that away from us."

"Thank you Burt," she sniffed "will you help me with the vegetables?"

"Of course honey, Although no carrots for you donkey."

"Ow" Burt moaned as Carole hit him across the back of the head and he's bald so it hurt.

"I love you too baboon heart."

* * *

><p><strong>The next day after the debate. <strong>

As soon as Figgans had concluded the debate Blaine was on his feet and rushing towards where Kurt was sat.

"Well done Kurt that was amazing."

"Thank you," Kurt said standing up, glancing behind his shoulder at Rachel Kurt took Blaine's hand "Could you just take me home?"

"Well," Blaine started "We could but your Dad and I were kind of hoping that you'd come out to dinner with us."

"Well I suppose I could be persuaded." Kurt mumbled into Blaine's ear as the two hugged.

"I'm really surprised that Rachel stood down," The fashionista continued "I mean it was just so nice."

"That's not fair babe, she can be nice on occasion."

"Yes but not when it's a competition involved."

Blaine laughed, "that's true," he hadn't forgotten to the hostility that the girl had shown towards him last year.

* * *

><p><strong>Its really short again sorry :(<strong>


	18. I kissed a girl

**Spoilers for I kissed a Girl**

**Still don't own anything Dang Flammit**

* * *

><p><em>If you ever ever feel like you're nothing you are perfect to me Yeaaahhh...! <em>

_You are perfect, you're perfect! _

_Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel like you're nothing_

Pulling up into the Hudmel drive Blaine turned off the engine and turned to Kurt and finished the song.

_You are perfect to me_

Kurt smiled at his boyfriend and leant forwards over the handbrake to close the gap between them. Blaine reciprocated the move and kissed the boy next to him.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

"Do you want to come in?"

"Where are your parents and Finn?" Blaine asked

"Well Dad and Carole are working late and Finn is at Puck's so I thought..." Kurt said twirling his finger through one of the gaps between the buttons of Blaine's shirt.

The Curly haired boy jumped out of the car and sprinted to the front door faster than you could say 'Rachel Berry.'

Kurt chuckled "Someone's keen."

* * *

><p>The two boys had hardly gotten over the threshold before Kurt was being pushed onto the sofa. "I missed you" Blaine moaned between kisses.<p>

"You've been with me all day" Kurt smiled

"True, but I haven't been able to do this." Blaine said kissing every inch of Kurt's neck

"Whoa Whoa Whoa," a voice said as the front door slammed "Dudes get a room."

Kurt struggled out of Blaine's grasp "Finn what are you doing back so early? I wasn't expecting you for another hour." He asked flustered.

"Yes I can see that" Finn answered averting his eyes, yet he stayed stood where he was as the other occupants in the room straightened out their clothes.

"Was there something you wanted?"

"Umm yeah," Finn said shifting his weight and looking at the floor. "I kinda need your help for this Glee assignment that I had the idea about."

Kurt raised an eyebrow willing him to continue

"Well you know how Santana has been kind of outed this week"

"Yes, by your doing."

Finn blushed, he was really sorry about that he never actually intended for anyone to hear the conversation. But as Kurt reminded him constantly he shouldn't have had a private conversation in public.

"Dude I said I was sorry about that."

"Don't call me dude!"

"So what do you propose?" Blaine interjected

Ignoring Blaine's interruption Finn continued. "I wanted to get the Glee club to support her through songs sung by girls for girls and I was hoping you could help me."

"You want our help?" Kurt echoed

Finn looked at his brother pleadingly "please."

Kurt and Blaine glanced at each other before Kurt agreed. "Ok fine we'll help"

* * *

><p>"Blaine." Kurt stuttered through his sobs. "Someone stuffed the ballot boxes to make me win."<p>

"Oh Kurt, come here" Blaine wrapped his arms around the delicate boy and held him, luckily as they were standing underneath the bleachers no-one was around to make snide remarks.

"You should have seen the look on my dad's face when I said that I'd thought about cheating." Kurt sniffed.

"But you didn't sweetie and that's what counts." Blaine said sitting the boy down on the sofa that had been placed underneath the bleachers for the use of the smokers'. "You stayed true to your cause and never went negative and cheated."

Kurt smiled and nuzzled into Blaine's chest. "Thank you."

* * *

><p>Hearing the opening phrases of Blackbird Blaine crossed his room "Hello"<p>

"Blaine! Blaine! He won!"

"What? Congratulations"

"It's so exciting; I'm going to be campaign manager."

"That's amazing Kurt. I'm so proud of you."

"Will you come to our celebratory meal tonight?"

"Of course. I'd be honoured."

Kurt grinned, even on the phone Blaine had the knack of making Kurt smile like an over excited school-girl.

"So I'll see you at six?"

"I'll be there."

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you guys think of I kissed a Girl?<strong>

** Sexist much? I mean I now its written by 3 guys but come on!**

**And as much as I loved Klaine's performance of Perfect. It had so much more potential. They could have like gone up to Santana and actually sung to her or taken her to the side at the end and comforted her or something. **

**Also Beiste and Sue - two strong, independent women - fighting over the same man! really! Feminists were turning in their grave**

**In other news Rachel not being in sectionals WTH! **

**And another thing so at the moment I am lying in bed with a fever and am (naturally)watching Glee and according to the show choir rule book, they need 12 members to compete. Well if I am not mistaken the troubletones only have 6 members and without Rachel, ND have like maybe 10? yet they are both competing? I'm sorry what!  
><strong>


	19. Hold onto Sixteen

**Oh hey sexy people *waves***

**I bring to you a new chapter :)**

**Spoilers for HOTS obviusly as this is a chapter about this very episode **

**I own nada**

* * *

><p>"Errrm Blaine do you err... do you want to come for dinner?" The taller boy asked uncomfortably looking around the gym. "We could talk set lists and stuff."<p>

"Finn are you asking me out?" Finn did a double take what? No? "Cos I'm kind of in love with your brother."

"errrrm yeah, he's worried about you. You might want to call him. I told him that I would come and talk to you but he's worried about you."

"ok" Blaine said getting out his phone. Finn had been right and Kurt was indeed worried as the 5 missed calls showed. Wasting no time Blaine was already calling his boyfriend and lamely waved at Finn as he left the room.

"Hello, Blaine, are you ok? I was so worried about you, where are you?" Kurt gushed picking up on the second ring.

"firstly Kurt calm down, I'm fine. I actually called to tell you that I'm coming to dinner tonight so you better start planning what outfit to wear."

"you're coming...what?"

Blaine chuckled; he loved it when he could make Kurt flustered.

"I'll see you at seven" he said hanging up and going back to hitting the punch bag.

* * *

><p>"Sam can you pass the salt please." Carole asked once all 5 men were sat down.<p>

"So Sam are you living here now?" Blaine asked the new addition to the Hudmel dinner table.

"Yes, over the school week anyway and I go home at weekend," turning to address Burt and Carole Sam added "Thank you for letting me stay here."

"Of course, you're welcome to stay here as long as you want."

"Thanks Mr Hummel"

"It's Burt kiddo"

"Right yeah, Sorry"

The Hudson-Hummel's plus Blaine and Sam ate in silence after that and it wasn't until the dishes were being cleared that Finn broached the subject of sectionals

"So guys I was thinking for sectionals as we're like a big family…"

"A big dysfunctional family." Kurt interjected

"Err yeah well that's why I thought that we could like some Jackson 5 stuff and some MJ."

"Hmm that could work. How would you go about splitting the parts?" Blaine asked sceptically.

"We'll have to talk to Mr Shue but I thought the three of us could split man in the mirror."

Kurt, who had followed the conversation avidly, took this opportunity to interject. "The three of us?"

"Err….yeah…me, Sam and Blaine."

"Riiiight, not leaving anyone out are you Finn."

"You could sing solo on another song."

Blaine noticed the hurt in his boyfriend's eyes as he was cut off and squeezed hi hand reassuringly.

"Who are you boys up against?" Carole asked coming back into the dining room with some cheesecake.

"The troubletones of course and The unitards."

"The unitards what kind of a gay name is that." Sam burst out earning glares from Blaine and Kurt "Sorry."

"And then there'll most likely be Vocal Adrenaline at regionals…"

"And the Warblers." Kurt added

"They won?"

"Don't look so surprised Finn. Even without Blaine as their lead man they are still pretty good."

"Thanks Kurt, yeah we went to see their Sectionals last week it was really good."

"Well don't start thinking about the next level before you pass this one. You've got sectionals to win first boys." Burt said scooping a mouthful of cheesecake into his mouth.

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts?<strong>

**Kind of short but I have a reason. There is an additional chapter that would go into the ' Blaine for dinner outtakes' so if you want to see that you know what you have to do (if you don't basically just review)**

**So what did you think of the episode. I really do not like what they are doing to Quinn. I don't really like Quinn's character to start with but she literally has no redeeming qualities now **

**Also I was not impressed with the Kurt/Sebastian talk I was hoping for full on uber bitch Queen Kurt and was left wanting Booooooooooo!**

**But yay for Blaine singing control uber swooon alert :D  
><strong>


	20. YesNoMaybePossiblyPotentially

**Oh hey there , yes amazingly I am still alive. Uni work has been horrendous so that's why this story/drabble/not even sure what it is hasn't really happened lately, but I got an anonymous review the other day (anonymous so I can't reply directly so I hope that you take this as my heartfelt gratitude towards you) saying that they missed this story. It was so cute and lovely and well yes this is the result: (I hope that it doesn't suck too much even if it is drastically short)**

**I have given up on trying to come up with a chapter for the Christmas episode so am just going to skip that and move on to yes/no:**

* * *

><p>"Blaine!" Kurt yelled as he was once again splashed in the face " your ruining my hair"<p>

The shorter boy laughed "honey your hair's already wet, a little more water is not going to make all that much difference."

"I hate you " Kurt mumbled bofore turning away and swimming to the other side of the pool where the rest of New Directions were wrestling atop each other's shoulders,purposefully kicking out to splash Blaine in the face

"Hey!" Blaine moaned rubbing his eyes which were very sensitive, as Kurt should know, once he had regained his vision, the boy set off in pursuit, a feat that was not too hard to achieve seeing as Blaine was the faster swimmer out of the pair. "Take that back" Blaine demanded as he reached Kurt and the rest of the glee club .

"Take what back B?"

"You don't hate me do you?"

"Of course I don't silly, all that hair gel is really messing with your brain." Kurt smiled at his boyfriend trying to get him to smile back, when this didn't achieve the required affect Kurt nuzzled himself close to the curly haired boy so that his head was resting in the crook of Blaine's neck "I'm sorry, I love you, "

"That's better" Blaine said pretending to sniff

Kurt giggled "Do you want to get the showers before the rest of the boys get out?"

"Gladly, lead the way my prince"

* * *

><p>"Can you pass the peas please Carole?"<p>

"So boys how was school?" Burt asked between mouthfuls of the shepherd's pie that Kurt and Blaine had prepared that afternoon.

"It was really good" Kurt grinned catching Blaine's eye and winking " Mr Schue proposed to Mrs Pillsbury today, it was really cute,he did in the swimming pool and we did a big number with the synchroinsed swimming team ."

"Yes" Blaine agreed "it was really cute, I even got Kurt to go swimming."

"a mean feat," Burt agreed " this guy never goes swimming voluntarily, something about the chemicals and his hair."

Blaine, Burt and Carole laughed much to kurt's chagrin yet Finn remained oddly quiet. Kurt had noticed his step-brother had hardly uttered three words since they had got in . He decided to vocalise his concerns " Finn are alright, your being awfully quiet."

"mmm yes fine, can I be excused?" Finn asked rising out of his chair "I think I need a lie down, I don't feel so good."

"Of course honey, do you need anything?" Carole said putting her hand to Finn'[s forehead to feel for a temperature

"No, no I'm fine" Finn said before all but fleeing the room.

"What happened to him today?" Burt asked shocked

"Did Finn really just asked to be excused?" Kurt said equally schocked.

Blaine just helped himself to the pie that Finn had left behind, Finn leaving food on his plate was a rarity and it was damn good pie, well that was his excuse when Kurt scalded him later for being greedy.


	21. Michael

**I went home this weekend, Ok so it's not the weekend anymore but hence why I have managed two chapters in quite quick(ish) succession I tend to write well on trains god knows why. Anyway I apologise that Blaine is not actually going to dinner at the Hudmel's abode, for viewers of this episode I think the reasons are quite clear although *spoilers* having a pirate round for tea would be quite the adventure if you ask me**

**Many, many thanks to ImDefyingGravity13 and funkyfifi for your kind words, I am indeed back betches and I love you all too**

**Anyway enough from me, onwards and upwards:**

* * *

><p>Michael<p>

Kurt stared accusingly at Sebastian's retreating form as he left the Lima Bean before turning and venting his anger towards his boyfriend.

"How could you tell them about MJ?" Rachel asked

"It's like a Jesse take two" Santana moaned

Kurt however remained silent. Rising, he nodded in acknowledgement to the two girls and also left the coffee shop. Somehow he managed to walk calmly towards his Navigator, yet he was reeling inside. How could Blaine be doing this to him? He had promised Kurt that he had blocked that evil, conniving meerkat from his Facebook and yet there was proof that they were still talking to each other, he had even given away the set list for pity's sake.

Kurt groaned as he sat down in the driver's seat and sunk his head into his hands so that he was leaning over the wheel. Why was life so hard? He still hadn't heard back from NYADA, Finn was still being awkward and now Blaine, his Blaine, the dapper, courageous, polite, respectful (ok stop with the compliments Kurt he's the one who's at fault here) was lying to him. It wasn't even a 'not telling you the whole truth' kind of lie, he full on lied to my face. Kurt hit the wheel causing him to honk the horn and jolting his thoughts back to reality. Well damn he thought I'm in the middle of the Lima Bean car park having a nervous breakdown. Without wanting to draw any more attention to himself than would be necessary Kurt quickly drove away. He couldn't be bothered to confront Blaine about this matter today; it could wait till another time.

* * *

><p>Well now Blaine was confused, he could understand why the rest of ND would be annoyed at him, he did spill some vital information to the competition after all but Kurt? Why Kurt was not talking to him? Blaine was baffled but hoped that his idea of taking things to the street would win Kurt round. Kurt liked it when Blaine acted all macho and that was the point right? To impress Kurt.<p>

Bad idea Anderson

* * *

><p>As the epic rendition of Bad drew to a close Blaine saw red, literally. This couldn't be happening, not to Kurt. Blaine was hardly thinking when he pushed his boyfriend away and jumped forwards to deflect the slushie away from Kurt and take it for him instead.<p>

Holy Wizard God!

Now Blaine was not an expert on knowing what it felt like to have a slushie thrown at him, not like Kurt he thought, but this, this could not be normal. Pain, sheer utter pain was throbbing through Blaine's right eye. The normally dapper boy fell to floor writhing and screaming and Oh my god make it stop please Kurt make it stop.

Forgetting that he was, in fact in a mood with Blaine and ignoring him Kurt only had to take one glance at his poor boyfriend before he was on his hands and knees calling for Finn and Puck and everyone, anyone to help him. "Blaine shhh, it's OK honey, we're going to take care of you it's going to be alright."

"Blaine! Blaine!" Kurt shrieked down the phone "I got it! I got a letter!"

"Kurt calm down its my eye that's hurt, not my ears. I can hear you perfectly fine."

"Sorry" Kurt mumbled "But I'm so excited, can we come over after school? I promised my Dad that he could tell you."

"Of course you can come visit me; I'm awfully bored and could do with the company." I'll see you later my love."

"Kay see you soon I love you B"

"Love you too Kurt"


	22. The Spanish Teacher

**So I was going to wait a while before posting this chapter but then I watched 'Heart' and OMG OMG OMG! my mind was literally blown in the last two minutes ugh amazing but I won't give anything away...promise**

* * *

><p>"Blaine, I think you may have competition" Kurt said in a monotone upon entering Blaine's bedroom and settling himself down on the bed. This room had become a regular meeting place for the boys recently but it wasn't like they had much choice as Blaine's eye was still recovering from surgery, (<strong>AN read Darren's away on Broadway quick we need an excuse for Blaine to be out of the picture for a while**) it was a miracle that Mrs Anderson even let Kurt go up there every day as the doctor had told Blaine that he needed rest and well he didn't exactly do that when Kurt visited. (No not like that Kurt wouldn't take advantage of an invalid like that.)

"Competition?" Blaine asked his face paling, "Who?"

"The new Spanish teacher, he's sexy and he knows it."

"He did not"

"Oh but Blainey dearest he did."

"Oh god" Blaine cried "How can I compete with that?" he asked gesturing at the air before sinking his head towards his chest and slumping forwards.

Kurt giggled and leant forwards caressing his hands up Blaine's thighs, forcing the other boy to look at him. "I think you already have." He purred seductively

"Really?" the one eyed boy asked shocked "How?"

Kurt shuffled uncomfortably "Well it's kind of embarrassing"

"I promise I won't laugh"

"Well I sort of have a thing for pirates"

Blaine gulped audibly "Really?"

"Mmmhmm" Kurt replied staring at Blaine's eye patch and licking his lips

"Well I better get my Jack Sparrow costume out then"

"Captain Jack Sparrow"

"Sorry?"

"It's Captain Jack Sparrow"

"No baby." Blaine said, his confidence rising as he knelt up so that he was sat on a slightly higher vantage point to the taller boy "I'm Captain Blaine Anderson."

"Supermegafoxyawesomehot" Kurt murmured

"I'm sorry I didn't quite catch that" Blaine grinned

In reply Kurt grabbed the back of Blaine's head and crashed their lips together, screw the prescribed rest, his boyfriend was sexier than all of LMFAO combined. David Martinez was clean forgotten.

**Firstly apologies, I just had to do it, again there is no dinner I apologise for that too and I apologise for the cheese and the pirates of the Caribbean references and the AVPM references and the…ok I'll stop apologising I hope you liked this chapter despite its flaws it made me giggle typing it.**


	23. The Spanish Teacher part 2

**OMG there's a part two ha-ha yes I was having too much fun so there's another part plus I was bored on the train go figure. This chapter is dedicated to the fabulous funkyfifi**

**Disclaimer: I own nowt about owt**

* * *

><p>"Kurt, I missed hearing your voice, are you coming over later?"<p>

"Of course I am silly. That is if you still want me to, how are you feeling B?"

"Utterly rubbish, they lowered the dosage of painkillers so the pain is getting to me, please tell the clock to hurry up baby, I miss you."

"I wish I could my prince, I'll be over as soon as school is done."

"Yay, I can't wait, but don't speed on the way here I don't want you getting hurt, drive carefully."

Kurt giggled "You sound like my dad." Blaine on the other hand didn't see the funny side of this

"Please don't say that babe otherwise my plans for this evening would be incestuous and just plain wrong."

"Blaine…Blaine!" Kurt shouted over Blaine's rambling "you're over thinking things again."

"Sorry" Blaine said sheepishly

"That's ok, see you later darling, love you" Kurt hung up the phone and went back to grilling Rachel as he had done before he was interrupted by the phone call

* * *

><p>"Blainey Bear!" A rocket cried launching itself towards the tenor's bed.<p>

"I'm excited to see you too" Blaine laughed as his normally ice-queen like diva of a boyfriend jumped around the room like a 5 year-old on a sugar high.

"Hi" Kurt said when he finally calmed down enough to sit on the bed

"Hi" Blaine answered reaching out his hands to hold Kurt's.

"I'm sorry I didn't call last night, I was a bit stunned by the events."

"Honey it was girls' night, I understand"

"Oh right, yeah, I forgot." Kurt said lying down so that his head was resting on Blaine's chest.

"You forgot? Kurt isn't girls' night the highlight of your week?"

"No of course it isn't, seeing you is the highlight of my week, my day, my month, year, decade, century even."

"As flattered as I am, I can tell there's something you aren't telling me." As Kurt opened his mouth to protest as to how Blaine could possibly know that anything was amiss, Blaine silenced him by covering it with his hand "Kurtie honey," he said using the name he that he knew Kurt despised "I could probably win boyfriend of the year awards for how well I know you. Now are you going to tell me what you are withholding or do I have to tickle it out of you?"

Kurt blew a raspberry, a not altogether pleasant feeling as his mouth was still being covered by Blaine's hand. The boy pirate withdrew his hand and wiped it on the sheets.

"Well I can't tell you if you try and suffocate me." Kurt said triumphantly

"Very funny smarty pants, now spill, I can hear the tickle monster approaching. "

"Ha-ha-ha" Kurt said sarcastically "now you have to promise not to tell anyone, only Mercedes and I know, well and Rachel and Finn naturally."

"On my glee honour" Blaine replied crossing his heart.

"Well, I've already told Finn what I think on the matter but he proposed to Rachel and she said yes."

"What!" Blaine shrieked nearly falling off the bed. "But why?"

"Well that's generally what two people do when they're in love." Kurt answered coldly

Well done for putting your foot in it yet again Anderson

"No I don't mean it like that babe, but why now?"

"That's my point B, it just seems like Finn is giving up and throwing in the towel"

"Did you tell him that?"

"Of course I did" Kurt replied incredulously "and I thought you knew me"

Blaine decided to ignore this comment "what did he say?"

"He talked about pudding a lot but I think I might have got through to him."

"Well that at least explains his strange behaviour of the past few days; I mean he has hardly strung more than a sentence together."

"Mmm well he's never been that much of a good liar; he probably thought the easiest way not to blurt it out would be to avoid us."

"A bit like you then. Lying, spying, it's all pretty much the same thing."

Kurt shrugged; he was too tired to hit Blaine for having insulted him. "Well we are brothers after all."

Blaine's chest vibrated as he chuckled

"In any case I don't want us to get engaged until at least the other side of college."

"I think that I agree with you, get our careers set out before settling down."

"Well there's a relief. I would be worried if we had a difference of opinion on our future."

Kurt giggled and kissed his boyfriend affectionately. "I love you fiancé-to-be"

"I love you too babe."

Neither of the two ever questioned whether or not they would actually ever get engaged to one another. The question was not 'if' but 'when.'

* * *

><p><strong>cheese much?<strong>


	24. Heart

**Hi there **

**so as you most probably guessed from the title this is the/a heart chapter so spoilers if any of you have not seen the episode yet**

**sadly due to lack of glee I may have to revert back to weekly updates well at least for one week. I haven't decided what to do throughout the hiatus yet *waaaaaaaaaaaaah* well of course this depends on whether or not there is a part 2**

* * *

><p>"You've got the number to the hotel if you need us." Burt said as he wheeled his suitcase out of the house.<p>

"OK Dad, go have a romantic weekend with your wife, we'll be fine."

"You know that I trust you Kurt and you didn't really get the Valentine's Day that you wanted but promise me you'll be safe ok? And don't burn the house down."

"Wait. What? On second thoughts I don't think I want to know."

"Wise move bud, me and your mother ...well we caused your grandparents quite the headache.

'Oh dear god' Kurt thought and stuck his fingers in his ears "lalalalalalalalala"

"Oh man up kiddo, I know that you've done the deed."

Kurt glared at his father, just because he liked what he and Blaine did in the confines of the bedroom and the car and the sofa and that time in the toilet cubicle at McKinley and under the bleachers and oh yeah there was that one time under the tree. Ok fine, even though he was pretty much obsessed with what they did, he still wasn't comfortable talking about it, especially with his Dad, Blaine however, well that was a different story. Talking of whom, Blaine was due to come over in a mere few hours and there was still so much to do

* * *

><p>"Bang Bang Bang on the door baby" Blaine called through the letterbox<p>

Kurt smiled as he paused from stirring the sauce when he heard his boyfriend's melodic voice. Walking towards the front door he decided to humour Blaine "knock a little louder sugar."

"Bang Bang Bang on the door."

Kurt laughed what must his neighbours think of this charade. "I can't hear you" he choked out between giggles. Opening the door Kurt managed to stutter out a "Hi" before he was rendered speechless by the sight of his beautiful boyfriend on one knee, wearing a tuxedo and wielding a dozen roses. "I feel underdressed" he finally said after taking a few moments to appreciate the view.

"Nonsense, I like everything that you wear, even more when it's the floor that's wearing it." Blaine said standing up and taking in the 'Kiss the cook' apron that Kurt was sporting

"How dare you suggest that I would ever discard my clothes on the floor, now be nice or you won't get any dinner."

Blaine held out the flowers that he was holding as a peace offering "How about dessert?" he teased

"Behave!" Kurt gasped shocked lightly nudging Blaine's chest "Now are you going to come in or are you going to spend all night on the doorstep.

* * *

><p><strong>whose up for a part 2?<strong> **requests welcome :D**


	25. Heart part 2

**Part two is here and it rocks the boat but don't worry there's not a full on ship wreck or will there be…..?**

**Many many thanks to all those who have reviewed: Twicked, hannah15687,funkyfifi and ImDefyingGravity13 you are like the Kurt to my Blaine or Blaine to my Kurt I can't decide which one to be, it's like deciding between your favourite children. Not that they are my children of course because:  
><strong>

**Disclaimer – I still don't own anything BOOOO!**

* * *

><p>"Dinner is served" Kurt said proudly laying the plate down carefully in front of his ravenous fiancé-to-be.<p>

"This looks amazing babe, you must have been cooking for hours" Blaine stared hungrily at his food. "What is it? It smells divine?"

"Oh go on, tuck in "Kurt sighed sitting down "it's a slow roasted loin of venison with braised cabbage, junipers and a red wine jus."

Blaine licked his lips before taking a mouthful "Oh. My. God. Kurt. I think I may have died and gone to heaven, the cook most definitely deserves more than a kiss for this."

"Well I thought that I could take a break from my diet for this one occasion."

Blaine snorted "Honey you don't need to be on a diet, you're beautiful as you are."

Kurt blushed "You're only saying that because you want to have your wicked way with me."

"Well perhaps, but that doesn't make it any less true."

The countertenor blushed a deeper shade of red to rival even the roses that he had carefully placed in the vase beside them. However before Kurt could completely settle down to enjoy the evening he knew that he had to come clean about the whole Karofsky debacle. He chewed a few mouthfuls of the dinner that had literally taken him four hours to prepare before opening his mouth to broach the subject.

"Blaine, we need to talk to you"

The piece of venison that Blaine had been savouring up to that point suddenly tasted like ash as the most dreaded words in the English language reverberated around his head. "Oh God Kurt please don't break up with me," he pleaded "I promise that I'll be a better boyfriend, I'll do anything. Please." He said ending up kneeling at the feet of Kurt's chair.

Kurt laughed, he actually laughed. Blaine felt disgusted, Kurt was laughing at him, like their whole relationship was a total joke. Well he wasn't going to stand for this. "Fine, you laugh at me but I'll be the one who gets the last laugh. I'm leaving Goodbye Kurt."

Kurt's face turned as pale as a ghost as he audibly gulped. "Blaine? He asked nervously but the tuxedo clad boy was already walking towards the door. "Blaine?" he tried again more desperately and jumped in front of the door to stop his retreating boyfriend. If he could even call him that anymore, what had Blaine meant when he had said 'Goodbye'? No Kurt you cannot cry he thought as he sniffed back tears.

"Kurt please move you're blocking the door."

If he wasn't feeling so miserable Kurt would probably have found this totally obvious statement funny. "That was kind of the point B. I meant when I said that I would never say goodbye to you. Please, please don't leave."

"You weren't going to break up with me?" Blaine asked confused

"Of course I wasn't" Kurt reassured the curly haired boy trying to contain his laughter at the utter absurdity of the situation. Instead he took Blaine's hands and led him to the sofa. "Now that you've ruined the dinner can I please explain myself?"

"Only if you'll forgive me for acting so silly and for ruining dinner, it really was delicious."

"I might be able to find it in my heart to forgive you but only if you forgive me…"

"Of course I'll forgive you" Blaine started to say before Kurt's finger on his lips silenced him.

"I haven't told you what for yet."

Blaine swallowed and straightened himself, puffing out his chest to make himself seem taller. Blaine Anderson was not a wimp; he was going to take this like a man, forgetting the little scenario from before of course. "OK I'm ready."

Kurt took a deep breath and began: "Well the thing is, I've been getting Gorilla-grams all week and anonymous cards from my secret admirer." Blaine looked confused, he hadn't been sending them, and in fact he had yet to give Kurt his Valentine's present and card.

Seeing Blaine's confused expression Kurt continued "I was convinced that it was you until I get the last card." Kurt got up to get said card a showed it to Blaine.

"The one before asked me to meet him in Breadstix before the party, which I did but the last one said…"

"I think I love you." Blaine read aloud. "Who was it?" he asked looking beseechingly into Kurt's face

"Do you promise not to freak out?" the taller boy asked trying not to make eye contact.

"Oh god, please tell me, you're really starting to scare me."

"It was Karofsky, he said that he has been developing feelings for me ever since we saw him in Scandals" Kurt said unable to hold Blaine's gaze.

"K-K-Karofsky?" Blaine spluttered "But….what did you say?"

"That I was with you, I let him down gently."

Blaine's expression turned from an icy glare to one of admiration "I'm so proud of you; you're so much more of a man than I am."

"Well we both know that" Kurt teased

"Hey! I maybe small…"

"But perfectly formed" Kurt said finishing the sentence

"You said it" Blaine nestled himself against Kurt's chest and the taller boy wrapped his arms around the tenor. "I'm sorry I freaked out earlier."

"I know you are babe, I would never ever break up with you, your my fiancé-to-be remember?"

"I think I might recall something along those lines" Blaine smiled kissing Kurt chastely.

"No, no we can't do this now" Kurt mumbled pulling himself away from Blaine's hold before the kiss deepened and became more heated. "We have to eat dessert first."

Blaine would normally have been disgruntled by the lack of contact but he was nevertheless cheered by the prospect of dessert "I love you"

"Is it me you love or just my cooking?"

"A bit of both" Blaine admitted

* * *

><p><strong>And that my dear readers is where we shall end this chapter, everything is back to be being sunshine, lollipops and klainebows as it should be.<strong>

**But the question is what's for dessert? Where is Finn? And more importantly what did Klaine get for Valentine's Day?**


	26. Heart part 3

**This is really quite bad, I keep writing this instead of doing work :S oh bother**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the characters featured, neither do I own the song (In Stereo: Summertime's end)**

**I've edited this chapter so many times it's unreal, I was going to go down a more T-rated route but a lovely review from Miss Olivia Cellophane I decided to change track because writing something even vaguely smutty just isn't me so here is take like #560 I hope its ok:**

**Bold= Kurt singing**

* * *

><p>"Where are your Dad, Carole and Finn?" Blaine asked when the two decided that it was time to return the dinner table.<p>

"I sent him to Rachel's so he won't be back till tomorrow and Dad and Carole has gone away for the weekend" Kurt shrugged "I wanted you all to myself tonight."

"Awww Kurtie"

"Blaine what did I say about that name?" Kurt said blushing

"You love it."

Kurt opened his mouth to protest but thought better of it, he wouldn't ever admit it but really he loved every pet name that Blaine gave him.

"Babe close your eyes."

Blaine looked at his boyfriend quizzically as Kurt stood to go into the kitchen but the other boy shook his head "it's a surprise now close your eyes."

Reluctantly Blaine did as he was bid, pricking up his ears so that he could try and make out what was happening. He thought he heard Kurt walking towards the kitchen and returning a few moments later, "B, you can open your eyes now." Kurt gabbled excitedly.

"Oh Kurt!" Blaine gasped looking in awe at the stunning heart shaped cake in front of him, yet the boy in question had momentarily disappeared, reappearing seconds later with a knife and his iPod dock.

"Before you open that present," Kurt said motioning towards the navy blue jewellery box on top of the cake that Blaine had missed on his inspection of the culinary treat. Blaine managed to rip his thoughts away from wondering what the contents of the box could be just in time to see Kurt hitting the play button.

"In glee this week, we had to sing the greatest love songs of all time and although there are so many to choose from I wanted to sing this, for you"

Closing his eyes Kurt started to sing the first verse

**Unspeakable  
>Like a truth unsaid<br>the thought of you  
>Fills my tired head <strong>

The singing boy walked towards Blaine and as the line is the song suggested took his boyfriend's hands

**Your hand in mine**  
><strong>Taking left in right<strong>  
><strong>As we combine<strong>  
><strong>Joining black and white<strong>

He pulled Blaine up from his chair so that they both standing and started slow dancing

**Turn out the light and we'll dance through the night**  
><strong>Spinning slow<strong>  
><strong>As our hearts beat in stereo<strong>  
><strong>Twirling around in the wake of this beautiful sound<strong>  
><strong>Sway with the breeze in three hundred and sixty degrees<strong>  
><strong>Yeah, our hearts beat for days like these<strong>  
><strong>Soak up the moment and promise you won't let it go<strong>

**Your breathing slows**  
><strong>As we gently sway<strong>  
><strong>The music stops<strong>  
><strong>But we keep going anyway<strong>

**The skyline fades**  
><strong>Trading red for blue<strong>  
><strong>But I don't care<strong>  
><strong>'Cause I'm here with you<strong>

**Turn out the light and we'll dance through the night  
>Spinning slow<br>As our hearts beat in stereo  
>Twirling around in the wake of this beautiful sound<br>Sway with the breeze in three hundred and sixty degrees  
>Yeah, our hearts beat for days like these<br>Soak up the moment and promise you won't let it go **

As the music faded Blaine kissed Kurt's lips softly, "You never cease to amaze me that was so beautiful."

Kurt smiled against the kiss "Now open your present, I can't wait to see what you think."

"You shouldn't have babe, this is too much, loving you and knowing that you love me in return is present enough for me."

"Nevertheless, open it." Kurt ordered pulling the chair out for Blaine.

The other boy did as he was bid carefully taking the box off the top of the cake. Kurt looked on expectantly as Blaine opened the box and gasped at the contents. "Kurt, I love them so much thank you" he gasped examining the subjects of the box. For within lay two silver cufflinks each one shaped in the letters K and B.

"I know that you don't wear a shirt every day anymore that would enable you to wear them all the time, but when I saw them in the shop and that I could have different letters I…" Kurt didn't succeed in finishing his sentence as Blaine got up and sprinted to other side of the table and shut the other boy up by kissing him passionately." "They are amazing baby, I will always wear them."

Kurt succumbed to his boyfriend's wishes and kissed him back, well at least the cake wasn't going to go cold.

* * *

><p>"So…" Kurt asked a few hours later when the two of them had eaten as much of the cake that they possibly could. Blaine had discovered that although the heart shaped cake had been covered in pink and red icing, it was in fact the most exquisite chocolate cake that he had ever tasted.<p>

"So…" Blaine replied "Have I told you lately that I love you?"

"You might have mentioned it" the countertenor answered reclining on the sofa and laying his head on Blaine's chest. Although he had loved that the other boy had sung Love Shack to him the other night Kurt was still waiting for his present, of course he wouldn't demand outright that Blaine should shower him with presents but he had expected at least something and yet thus far Kurt had received nada. Well nothing expensive or materialistic in any case.

Blaine loved this. Time spent with Kurt, just relaxing and enjoying each other's company was his favourite pastime. He reached out to play with Kurt's hair and started tracing circles on the brunette's scalp, yet he couldn't shake the feeling that he had forgotten something. Oh crumbs.

"Babe?"

Kurt hummed in response

"Can you sit up?"

Reluctantly the boy did as he was asked, protesting "But B I was comfortable."

"You would be more than welcome to go back to that after but first, I have something for you."

Kurt's eyes lit up. Score, present time! Rocking back on his heels Kurt looked up at Blaine like an expectant…"Kurt stop it, I'm the puppy in the relationship."

"Ok well, Blaine continued "I'm kind of nervous about giving this to you, 'I don't know if you'll like it." he said pulling out a small box from his jacket pocket that was draped over the arm of the sofa, "As you know, I've took on a shift at the Lima Bean, not because we were particularly short on cash but so that I could buy you things without having to sponge off my parents."

Kurt smiled as he recognized the turquoise box. "Oh Blaine…" he gasped "I love it"

The other boy laughed nervously but you haven't even opened it yet." He pointed out

"Yes, but it's from Tiffany's, how could I not love it? "

"Just open it."

Inside the box lay a simple silver chain with a large heart pendant with a smaller golden heart embossed on it.

"Can I say that I love it now?" the receiver of the gift asked cheekily

"Only if you mean it"

"Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaine!" Kurt screamed hugging the curly haired boy tightly "Thank you, thank you, thank you." he said kissing every inch of Blaine's skin that was not currently covered in clothing.

"My pleasure beautiful."


	27. On My Way

**OK so firstly SPOILERS, BIG HUUUUUUGE MAAAHUUUSIVE SPOILERS (OK part 2 is mahuuusiver oh damn I gave away that there was a part 2 dang flammit) so if you have not seen this episode yet please do not read yet . This ep literally floored me**

**Secondly where did Klaine go doing Here's to us?**

**Anyway not owning anything waaaaaaaaaaaaah**

* * *

><p>"Nervous?" Blaine asked as he and Kurt stood in the wings waiting to go on stage.<p>

"Just a bit" Kurt admitted

"We're gonna kill this thing, just like last year."

"I hope not," Kurt joked "We lost last year."

Blaine smiled "Come on we're on. I love you"

"I love you too. Break a leg sexypants." Kurt gushed before stepping onto the stage to take his starting position. Blaine on the other hand was left rooted to the spot. Had Kurt really just said that? He wasn't normally so bold, (about their relationship, his fashion sense speaks volumes at the best of times) well not in public at least.

* * *

><p>"Me, me, me against enemies, me against friends" Blaine rapped on stage, in the audience Jeff and Nick looked at each other pointedly and gulped, this was an obvious jab at them. Although Blaine had said that he would forgive them for the slushie prank when the two of them plus Trent had gone to visit him during his recovery, they knew that Blaine could not forgot what his supposed friends had done. "Did you know he could rap?" Nick whispered to his boyfriend<p>

"No, we should have so used that" the blonde mumbled back

* * *

><p>"Finn and Rory, you go to the left Balcony, Artie and Puck on the right, Mike can you go to the back with…..where are Kurt and Blaine?" Mr Schue asked<p>

"Blaine, Blaine!" Kurt giggled "We can't do this, we are still competing"

"But I don't want to go back, I'm comfortable," Blaine moaned "Anyway they don't need us, Rachel has this covered."

Kurt chuckled, Rachel did indeed have this covered and taking centre stage over everyone else as usual.

"But still my parents are only a room away, we can not doing this."

"Oh relax, they won't hear anything over that noise, even if you do cry out like you did last time."

"Seriously Blaine this is totally inappropriate, we are at school."

"But you look so sexy in with those braces on." Blaine said coyly

"I'm upset that you're insinuating that I don't always look sexy." Kurt tried to sound wounded

"You know you do" the short boy growled and went back to kissing his favourite part of Kurt's neck

"Blaine we really need to get back"

Blaine scowled causing Kurt to snort "Come on you"

* * *

><p><strong>Just a little incy wincy bit of Niff in there too <strong>


	28. On My Way part 2

**Text in bold**

* * *

><p>Blaine was playing with the flower on Kurt's jacket as they sat waiting in the Justice of the Peace's Foyer as said boy's phone chimed to say that a new message had come through. Glancing at the screen Blaine saw that the message was from Karofsky, Blaine knew about the pact to be friends now but was still a bit confused as to why Dave would contact now, he did know about the wedding. Kurt just shrugged at Blaine's confused expression and went ahead and opened the message, Blaine kept trying to lean over and read the message but he needn't have tried as Kurt's body immediately came hurtling at him as he dropped his phone, tears were streaming down his face.<p>

"Kurt, kiddo, what's wrong are you ok" Burt cried rushing forwards trying to pry Kurt away from the shocked tenor, yet the distraught boy kept a death grip on Blaine.

"Y-you need t-t-to st-op the wed-d-ding" Kurt hiccupped between sobs.

"Shhh babe it's alright" Blaine soothed his boyfriend stroking his back, "Can you tell us what's happened?"

Reluctantly Kurt relaxed his grip and picked up the drop the phone and handed to Blaine

**They just wheeled in Quinn's body, she looks a state. What happened? D**

Blaine scanned the text paling, yet it wasn't until he read it aloud that he started crying. The two lovers glanced at each other before embracing

"Is she dead" Brittany asked as the members of New Directions went into differing states of shock, the various couples clinging to each as if their lives depended on it. Sue could be seen to have gone completely rigid.

Burt was the first to regain his composure and invited all the occupants of the foyer back to the Hummel-Hudson residence a stiff drink. "We can't do anything at the hospital anyway" he asserted.

"We'll bring some refreshments." Hiram quipped in, well they had made lots of finger sandwiches that were going to go to waste otherwise.

* * *

><p>A few hours later saw Kurt and Blaine slumped on the sofa, the curly haired boy resting his head on Kurt's stomach as the other boy played with his hair.<p>

"Well this has definitely made an interesting one year anniversary." Blaine sighed

"Would you mind terribly if we postponed the festivities?" Kurt asked

"Of course not honey, I'm not really in a mood for celebrating anyway."

"Blaine, are you going to stay for dinner Carole asked coming into the living room.

"If that's not too much trouble. I'll come and help" Blaine said rising

"Oh no you don't" Kurt growled pulling Blaine back on top of himself.

Carole laughed at the two boys. "Well it looks like you have your orders Blaine; dinner will be about half an hour.

"Thanks Carole" The boys called after her as Carole disappeared into the kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong>soooooooo about the episode OMG OMG OMG <strong>

**a bundle of laughs wasn't it? :S**


	29. On My Way part 3

**A really short part 3 sorry about that. WARNING there's suicide triggers in the ickle chapter**

**I'm not sure if I'm a fan of this chapter but I think it had to be done (although there is a lack of the normal fluff-fest)**

* * *

><p>The occupants of the dining table waited tensely as Burt finished the phone call.<p>

"Thank you very much, this is greatly appreciated, the boys are all shook up about it….right, thank you, goodbye" Burt said hanging up the phone and coming back to the table to re-join his family, plus Blaine minus Sam. "That was Principal Figgins; he's given the glee club the day off school tomorrow to recover from the shock of Quinn's accident."

Carole let out the breath that she was unaware that she had been holding in. "The poor girl" she sympathised. Although Quinn had been rather sneaky about the baby drama a couple of years ago, Carole still felt that the girl had become like a daughter to her, she had no doubt found it easier to bond with Quinn over Rachel.

"It's been a hard and trying week for all of us" Burt agreed "you ok kiddo? He asked Kurt, who was staring at his plate intently, playing with his food and avoiding eye contact. "Son it's not your fault, any of this."

Kurt's glazed eyes looked up to meet his father's and Blaine reached over to squeeze Kurt's hand. "What makes you so sure?" the boy who was close to tears asked.

"Kurt, hun, they'll be ok," Blaine said leaving his seat and going to Kurt's side "Please stop blaming yourself; it's not your fault."

"Buddy, Blaine and I, we love you and I know that you don't like yourself right now but you have to stay strong for us. Promise me?"

Kurt gulped the air before slowly nodding. OK he thought, Blaine and his Dad needed him he could do this. Courage right?

Sensing his boyfriend's very thoughts Blaine whispered the same word in his ear "courage."

Although he had not admitted it in the glee trust circle, Kurt had been in the very same situation as Dave, yet he had been unable to go through with it.

Feeling a bit left out of something, Carole made a mental note to aske Burt what was going on later. Thankfully Finn, ever the unaware, was too busy reeling from the wedding that that didn't happen and the events thereafter to hear the present on-goings. The jock wasn't sure whether to be annoyed or thankful that the wedding was cancelled, although he did really want to marry Rach, maybe Kurt was right (although Finn would never let him know this) maybe now was too soon.

* * *

><p><strong>There was definitely something that Kurt was hiding during this episode don't you think?<strong>

**Ugh 7 weeks what am I supposed to with myself? *voice in head* write your dissertation - meh**

**Firstly -I think Quinn's behaviour may have been a bit rude is season 1 but I think she may have turned on the charm offensive whenever she saw Carole**

**Secondly- I really don't like Finnchel so I apologise if this comes through but they really really annoy me as a couple and the whole marriage storyline is a complete joke if you ask me, I mean seriously they are in high school and I don't mean to offend anyone by saying this but they are so naive and unaware and all their scenes are just plain awkward and I'm going to shut up before I go and upset someone - Sorry please don't hate me  
><strong>


	30. Anniversary

**Happy Anniversary Klaine!**

**Just because I can, I would like to dedicate this chapter to ImDefyingGravity13 for just being truly awesome  
><strong>

**slight potential innuendos in here (sort of) and suggestions as to what might go on afterwards so I'm keeping the rating at T  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Happy one year and two days anniversary baby" Blaine proudly announced popping the cork on the champagne bottle that Burt had bought them to mark the date. ("As long as that's all that you'll be drinking" he had warned "I won't have you getting my son drunk.")<p>

"Here's to Klaine" Kurt said raising his glass.

"To Klaine" Blaine replied reciprocating the toast.

"We've had quite a year" Blaine said reflecting on the ups and downs of the past twelve months.

"Well it could have been longer if somebody…"

"Ok, Ok, I've already apologised for that," Blaine interjected "Are you ever going to let me live that down?"

Kurt pretended to think for a moment "No" he exclaimed happily.

"It's a good thing that I love you" Blaine teased

"I'm just lucky I guess" Kurt shrugged smiling

"Would you care to take a seat mon chéri?" Blaine said pulling out a chair for Kurt and then folding out his napkin once the other boy was seated.

Kurt giggled in spite of himself both at Blaine's lousy French accent and the fact that he absolutely loved it when Blaine acted all gentlemanly. "B don't try and speak French it doesn't suit you"

"How about," Blaine said seating himself on the other side of the small round table "Ti amo caro mio, Sei tutto per me."

Kurt swooned "I love you"

That's what I just said silly" Blaine chuckled

"Definitely stick to the Italian honey, I'll do the French, then depending on where we go on holiday we'll have all bases covered, I mean we are both learning Spanish.

"But what about German?" Blaine asked "that's another one of the most commonly spoken languages."

"We'll just have to get our daughter to learn German for us."

"Our d-daughter?" Blaine questioned choking on the champagne

"Or son" Kurt added quickly "I really wouldn't mind if you wanted a son, I've just always wanted a little girl to dress up."

"How about one of each?" Blaine asked recovering himself

"I knew there was a reason why I loved you"

"Only the one reason" Blaine said aghast

"I can think of many reasons" Kurt teased running his finger around the rim of the champagne flute.

Blaine couldn't help but stare at the glass and pray that it was his….no Blaine stop it go and take the chicken out of the oven.

Kurt smiled as his lover all but fled to the kitchen, his plan was working.

Five minutes later however Kurt wasn't as sure as Blaine still hadn't resurfaced from the kitchen, food or no.

Getting out of his seat Kurt decided to go and investigate "Blaine! Blainey bear?" he called entering the kitchen to find his boyfriend sat cross-legged on the floor with his head in his hands. "Blaine?" he repeated timidly sitting on the floor next to the curly haired boy and reaching out to touch him on the shoulder.

This however may not have been the wisest of moves as Blaine jolted and started back into life moving away from the contact "K-K-Kurt" Blaine stammered "You're not supposed to be in here."

"I was wondering where you were and hoping that you hadn't hurt yourself."

"I'm fine." Blaine snapped coldly

"I can see that," Kurt said sarcastically "sat on the floor with your head in your hands is the epitome of fine."

"I..err...I messed up" Blaine admitted

Kurt waited for Blainey-bear to continue but when the boy remained silent Kurt decided to go over and cradle his Blaine "How honey? If you ask me everything is perfect."

The shorter boy blushed "I burnt the chicken" he mumbled so that Kurt had to strain to hear him.

"Oh Blaine" Kurt chuckled "don't worry about that," he said kissing Blaine's temple "we'll order a pizza or something." When he noticed that Blaine was still scowling Kurt cocked his head questioningly.

"But you always cook for me," Blaine sniffed "I wanted to make you something but I messed up. I'm such a failure."

"Hey don't you dare say that!" Kurt dropped his arms from around Blaine's torso and pulled the boy around so that they were facing each other. "Blaine Everett Anderson, you are not a failure. You are the most amazing, beautiful, compassionate, sexy, kind, helpful, handsome boy that I have ever had the pleasure of meeting and I love you" Kurt said accentuating every adjective with a kiss "I would not love a failure."

Blaine opened his mouth to protest and Kurt knew that he had hit a nerve by bringing himself into the mix however before the boy could say anything Kurt attached their lips and was kissing Blaine as if it were their last.

* * *

><p>A good few hours and several layers of clothing later Kurt's tummy rumbled "shouldn't we order that pizza now?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Translations<strong>

**mon chéri – my darling (French)**

**Ti amo caro mio- I love you my darling (Italian)**

**Sei tutto per me- you are everything to me (Italian)**

**Well I don't think they'll be needing cheese on that pizza it's all right here**


	31. Stop in the name of love

**Bonjourno!**

**Bold is the radio**

**Not owning anything *sobs***

* * *

><p><strong>Stop in the name of love before you break my heart<strong>

"Oh GaGa not this song" Kurt groaned turning off the radio

"What's wrong with the song?" Blaine asked perplexed and trying to turn the volume back up which was proving to be quite a problem as Kurt kept swatting his hand away.

"Keep your hands on the wheel and eyes on the road" the passenger driver chided "we don't want a repeat of what happened to Quinn"

"That would never happen, especially not when I have such precious cargo in the car."

"You're such a sappy poodle" Kurt teased

Blaine groaned "I'm forever going to be called that now aren't I?" he asked pulling into the Hudmel drive

"Yes" Kurt announced proudly slipping out of his seat and running round to the driver's side of the car to hold the door open for Blaine before the other boy had even taken off his seatbelt.

"Hey that's my job" Blaine protested

"Are you calling me a girl Blainers?"

"N…no, no " Blaine stuttered "I could never think of you as a girl" pointedly looking at Kurt's manhood as he got out of the car.

"Then stop treating me like one" Kurt said curtly

"I'm sorry"

"You say that an awful lot lately "

"I keep screwing up" Blaine mumbled looking intently at the floor and playing with a stray pebble with his toe.

"Oh honey"

"It's true , I'm not good enough for you."

"Hey"

Blaine ignored him and carried on playing with the pebble

"Blaine" Kurt tried again "For GaGa's sake look at me!"

Blaine slowly raised his head and did as he was told

"Blaine" Kurt repeated more softly "Honey" he stepped closer to the other boy closing the gap between them and placed his forearms on the smaller boy's shoulders so that his hands met at the back of Blaine's neck, conveniently located so that Kurt could play with the poodle like hair. "Don't you ever think that you're not good enough, you are perfect to me."

"Like the Pink song" Blaine sniffed desperately trying not to cry

"Exactly like the Pink song. Honey bee I love you, you might be a truly sappy, cheesy boy with some not-so-great ideas now and then but you're my sappy cheesy boy." Kurt said, now also trying to hold back tears.

"I'm sorry Kurt"

"Blaine stop apologising. I. Love. You." He made sure that Blaine knew this by kissing him. It was only a quick chaste kiss but Kurt hoped that it expressed all the feelings he felt for his Blaine; awe, respect, longing, lust and love.

"Dudes are you going to like come in or something?" Finn shouted from the open kitchen window (god knows why Finn was even in the kitchen) and totally ruining the moment.

"Yeah we'll be right there" Kurt called back detaching himself from around Blaine

"Do you have to go?" Blaine whined at the loss of contact

Kurt laughed "You're coming in as well silly or you no longer staying for dinner?"

"Well I didn't know if the invitation was still valid…."

"Of course it is."

"Awesome" Blaine said grabbing Kurt by the hand and skipping up the remainder of the drive.

"Honey your gay is showing"

"I would hope so"

Kurt giggled "I love you"

"I love you more"

"Nope, I love you more than you love me "

"Guys seriously!" Finn yelled as the two lovebirds entered the house "I'm hungry, stop bickering about who loves who more and get in here so that we can eat"

"Whom" Blaine corrected

"Huh?"

"It's who loves whom"

"Whatever can we just eat?"

* * *

><p><strong>So there you go I was going to have it as a really long chapter but have decided to split it in two so part 2 should be up in the next few days (potentially)<strong>


	32. Stop in the name of love part 2

**Hey part 2 how's it hanging?**

**Bold is singing (not a lot of it but it's still there)**

**Thanks to all my readers, the reviewers *waves at Funkyfifi and ImDefyingGravity13* as well as the silent ones I love you guys so much and hey if it weren't for you I would probably have dried up after the first chapter of Passing notes, that seems like such a long time ago now...shut up now and get on with it..yes dear...anyway where was I oh yes part 2 **

**I still do not own anything**

* * *

><p>"So…." Blaine started helping himself to another spoonful of peas<p>

"Yes dear?"

"What was it about that song?"

"What song?" Sam asked before Kurt could reply

"On the radio in the car earlier, this one song came on and Kurt had to turn it off"

"That doesn't sound like Kurt" Burt said between mouthfuls "he's normally the one who turns up the volume."

Kurt was overcome by the urge to stick his tongue out but felt that this might be a bit too childish so he settled for kicking Blaine in the shins instead for bringing up the subject. However the yelp that this caused indicated that he had missed his target.

"Finn would you like to explain the meaning behind that song seeing as you were the reason we did it?" Kurt asked coldly

"Fine but you could have just asked instead of kicking me, that's gonna bruise dude. Anyway it wasn't just me, Sam was involved too."

"Involved in what?" Carole asked genuinely curious

"I…errrr" Finn spluttered

"Well you see it's….." Sam tried

"Oh for GaGa's sake" Kurt cried out in frustration "basically Blaine the boys…."

"And Tina" Finn added

"Unhelpful Finnegan as usual" Kurt mumbled as a side note "They wanted to, what was the phrase you used Finn? Cool down, so they would picture Coach Beiste doing well….unsavoury thing"

"Finn" Carole gasped

"N...no I didn't I use the mailman"

"What's a guy who delivers post got to anything to do with all of this?" Burt asked confused

"I….errr"

"Oh god" Carole realised what 'the mailman' implied "Oh Finny you don't"

Finn who at this point was bright red nodded slowly

"Anyway this conversation is getting really, really weird please can we change the subject" Kurt asked

"Hang on, I still don't understand what the song had to do with all of this" Blaine said looking between Finn, Sam and Kurt silently daring one of them to answer him.

"Well…Beiste found out, she quit and everything so we sang that, a mash up actually of that and free your mind to apologise" Sam finally admitted

"Why didn't you tell me Kurt?" Blaine asked feeling slightly put out that he was only hearing about this now or even had been there to witness it.

"I…..had other things on my mind that week" Kurt said sharing a meaningful glance with Blaine

Oh it was 'that' week

Finn, mistaking the look between the lovers "Oh it was about that time when you met Blaine, you were totally smitten dude."

"Finn!" Kurt cried turning his attention towards Finn and glaring at him

"It's true, you wanted to get **your hands on me in my skin tight jeans** since the moment we met" Blaine boasted

"You didn't know that at the time otherwise this" Kurt said pointing with his thumb and forefinger at both Blaine and himself "would have happened ages ago."

Blaine stared at Kurt with his puppy dog eyes "I'm sorry for being so oblivious"

"It doesn't make it any less true" Sam quipped

Everyone at the table apart from Kurt chuckled

"What can I say?" Kurt said reaching out to hold the hand that Blaine had resting on the dining table "I just love this guy."

Blaine smiled "Aww Kurt. I love you too" he said leaning over and kissing the latter boy on the cheek causing a variety of different reactions from the table's occupants. Carole swooned, Burt smiled proud that his son had found someone to love and love him in return and Sam and Finn ducked their heads in disgust. They were happy for Klaine and everything it's not like they were homophobic or anything but the ideas of two dudes….that's just gross.

* * *

><p><strong>It's not as long as I thought it would be so I could have stuck it all in one chapter oh bother<strong>

**I disagree with Finn and Sam, I could watch Klaine all day I probably shouldn't admit to the amount of times that I have watched that first Klaine kiss on youtube lol  
><strong>

**I'm sorry about Finn, I love the Furt brotherliness but it seems that whenever I write Finn, my hate of the character rubs off so I apologise if that comes off in this.  
><strong>


	33. Big Brother

***Breathes* finally got through mountains of work so I'm able to catch up with this story although I can hardly really call it Blaine for Dinner anymore as there is no dinner**

* * *

><p>"OMGaga Blaine, Blaine stop I want to watch this" Kurt cried as he and Blaine were sat one afternoon in front of the TV channel hopping.<p>

"Kurt it's just the adverts, why do you want to watch this?"

"But it's him Blaine! Cooper Anderson! Isn't he dreamy?"

Blaine tried to refrain himself from rolling his eyes "Yes positively a dreamboat" he snorted

"Blaine are you jealous?" Kurt asked turning to look at his boyfriend instead of the television screen (once the advert was over of course) upon seeing Blaine's furrowed brow Kurt giggled "Oh this is adorable, Blainey-wainey's jealous " Kurt snuggled up so that there was hardly any space between the two which was a mean feat because they weren't exactly sat sitting miles apart in the first place.

"Well don't you worry Mr Anderson, it's not like I'm ever going to meet him" Kurt joked walking his fingers up Blaine's chest

'yeah you're never going to meet him' Blaine thought sceptically, inwardly groaning that Coop had decided to actually visit for the first time in a blue moon later that week.

"Well I should go" Blaine announced trying to struggle free from Kurt's arms

"Noooo.." the other boy protested flinging himself on top of Blaine to try and stop him from getting up "Aren't you going to stay for dinner?"

"I wish I could babe but I have to get home"

"Why?" Kurt whined, perfectly aware that this made him sound like a spoilt child " it's not like anyone is in at yours, and you'd at least get fed properly here, I know what you're like mister with all that junk food of yours."

"I'm sorry Kurt, I'll call you later" and with that Blaine was gone. Kurt was left sitting alone in the Hudmel living room with a sinking feeling in his gut. Why was Blaine starting to be so distant?

* * *

><p><strong>sorry it's so short, Kurt said in 3x17 that Blaine was being distant so I decided to start it sooner rather than later<strong>

**your thoughts are always appreciated even if they say "This story SUCKS"0 not that I've had one like that and don't want to start having them but you know what I mean, well you probably don't I'll shut up **


	34. Saturday Night Gleever

**So I intended to post this earlier but that kind of failed. Thank you so much wardlerklainegleek123 and ImDefyingGravity13 for your lovely words of encouragement.**

**I apologise for the lack of Blaine (in person anyway) and the fact that the dinner is yet again missing**

* * *

><p>"Kurt!" Finn yelled from his room<p>

"Yes Finn" Kurt replied making his way across the landing wearing multiple measuring tapes and pin cushions and looking stressed.

"I need your help"

"Really? I would never have guessed" Kurt said sarcastically at the sight of Finn trying to 'sew' his Saturday Night Fever costume. "Finn you're doing it all wrong" he sighed "here give it to me" Kurt tried to manoeuvre himself through Finn's bombsite of a room and grabbed the fabric.

"But dude aren't you and Blaine making yours together, you don't have time to make mine too."

"Well, we were, Blaine left half an hour ago, some stupid excuse about having to talk to Wes" Kurt sighed sitting on the bed, forgetting that he had been trying to avoid touching any of the furniture in the room.

"But what about his costume?" Finn asked nonplussed

"I suppose I'll just have to make that too, can you pass me the thread?" Kurt said unpicking all of Finn's failed stitching, well that was his plan but a large hand over his work stopped him from making much progress.

"Dude what's going on with you two?"

Kurt tried to block the tears that were threatening to break free, obviously he failed as the next thing he knew, Frankenteen's arms were around him. "I don't know, when he's here everything is normal but he's been cancelling lots of our dates recently, leaving early and been acting generally distant, he rarely even texts me anymore and he used to always text me, even before I went to Dalton"

"Awww man, that sucks, Blaine loves you dude, maybe he just needs space to figure stuff out"

Kurt sighed heavily "What stuff? Why can't he talk to me about this? I mean I'm his boyfriend, why is he calling Wes?"

Finn was confused wasn't Wes a warbler, the same warblers that had tried to blind Blaine "Didn't Wes?"

"No Finn," Kurt replied immediately picking up on his brother's train of thought "he graduated last year; he had nothing to do with it."

The tall boy nodded "Well Rachel gets like this all the time, normally goes off to talk to you or something, I usually leave her to stew for a bit, or sing something, remind her that I'm still here for her."

Kurt wiped away his tears with the back of his hands "Thanks Finn, I'll just go finish these in my room I think" he said bundling the now slightly crumpled costume in his arms and headed for the door.

"Anytime dude"

"One last thing Finn" Kurt turned to take one last look at the other boy before leaving the room

"Yes?"

"Don't call me dude"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the lack of Blaine, I just wanted to build up on the theme that Blaine had been acting weird; he'll be in the next chapter promise<strong>


	35. Dance with Somebody

**Soooo how you doin'?  
><strong>

**This episode had me crying so much, Like OMG poor poor Blaine :( so please forgive me for not writing about any of the chandler stuff. As you can possibly guess from me saying that this little ditty happens after seeing Miss Pillsbury but before My Love is your Love (the last song)  
><strong>

**any texting is bold (not that there is much)  
><strong>

**singing in itallics  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Heaven called they're missing an angel B x<strong>

Kurt chuckled as he read his latest message from Blaine. After the session with Miss Pillsbury everything seemed to be getting back to the way they once

Kurt couldn't be happier as walked into the Hudmel kitchen and started to prepare dinner, the first Friday night dinner for nearly a month now. Well he would be once he had nailed the NYADA audition but Blaine believed that he would and that's what counted right? Blaine.

Losing himself in the task of basting the chicken and peeling the vegetables Kurt began to sing:

_Bed, Bed I couldn't go to bed_  
><em>My head's to light to try to set it down<em>  
><em>Sleep, Sleep I couldn't sleep tonight<em>  
><em>Not for all the jewels in the crown<em>

_I could have danced all night_  
><em>I could have danced all night<em>  
><em>And still have begged for more<em>  
><em>I could have spread my wings<em>  
><em>And done a thousand things<em>  
><em>I've never done before<em>

_I'll never know_  
><em>What made it so exciting<em>  
><em>Why all at once,<em>  
><em>My heart took flight<em>

_I only know when he_  
><em>Began to dance with me<em>  
><em>I could have danced danced danced!<em>  
><em>All night.<em>

_It's after three now_

_Don't you agree now_  
><em>She ought to be in bed<em>

_I could have danced all night_  
><em>I could have danced all night<em>  
><em>And still have begged for more<em>  
><em>I could have spread my wings<em>  
><em>And done a thousand things<em>  
><em>I've never done before.<em>  
><em>I'll never know<em>  
><em>What made it so exciting.<em>  
><em>Why all at once my heart took flight.<em>  
><em>I only know when he<em>  
><em>Began to dance with me.<em>  
><em>I could have danced, danced danced all night!<em>

_I understand, dear._  
><em>It's all been grand, dear.<em>  
><em>But now it's time to sleep.<em>

_I could have danced all night,_  
><em>I could have danced all night.<em>  
><em>And still have begged for more.<em>  
><em>I could have spread my wings,<em>  
><em>And done a thousand things<em>  
><em>I've never done before.<em>  
><em>I'll never know<em>  
><em>What made it so exciting.<em>  
><em>Why all at once my heart took flight.<em>  
><em>I only know when he<em>  
><em>Began to dance with me<em>  
><em>I could have danced, danced, danced<em>  
><em>All night!<em>

"You're beautiful when you sing" Blaine said leaning against the doorframe

"Only then?" Kurt asked shocked at the new addition to the room.

"Always" Blaine strode over to where Kurt was standing and kissed him squarely on the lips

"When did you get here?" Kurt breathed when they finally broke apart

"Sometime during the first chorus"

"Why didn't you tell me you were here?" Kurt pouted

"I was enjoying it" Blaine teased

"Oh Gaga I missed you"

"I missed you too Kurtie" Blaine said opening his arms wide which Kurt stepped into without hesitation.

"Please, let's never fight again." Kurt sighed making himself comfortable

"I don't intend to"

* * *

><p><strong>thoughts?<strong>


	36. Choke

**I have no excuses why this was not up yesterday**

* * *

><p>Kurt had hardly made his way backstage when a short, curly black haired tornado came tearing towards him. As soon as the shorter boy reached his destination he started showering Kurt with sloppy kisses "That "*kiss* "Was" *kiss* "So" *kiss* "Amazing" *kiss*<p>

"Really? Do you think that I should have stuck with Music of the Night?" Kurt asked suddenly unsure of himself, on stage it had felt right to change songs but now…..did he do the right thing?

"Oh god no" Blaine gushed trying to rein in his over-reactive hormones; he couldn't very well jump Kurt's bone in the McKinley auditorium. "Kurt you were incredible, it was totally the right thing to do. It was something different and made an impression. I thought that is great that you showed a bit of your personality and…."

"Blaine" Kurt interrupted "You really want to get out of here don't you?" Kurt hadn't missed the way that Blaine's eyes had hungrily been staring at his crotch in 'those' pants throughout his monologue.

Blaine nodded "your h- hips" he stuttered "so sexy"

Kurt giggled well aware what effect his dancing must have had on his boyfriend "no gas pains?"

As an answer Blaine crashed their lips together and kissed him fiercely.

"I'll take that as a no" Kurt gasped when they finally came up for air "Come on we don't want to miss Rachel's audition"

Blaine whined

"You can have your wicked way with me later" Kurt teased and Blaine may have cheered for joy causing the taller boy to giggle again for umpteenth time in so many minutes as they linked hands and made their way back to wear Blaine had been sitting.

* * *

><p>"Should I go after her?" Kurt asked nervously as a tearful Rachel Berry ran from the auditorium<p>

"No, Finn's got this. At least I hope he does"

"But I…"

"What baby? Please don't feel guilty about this, you worked really hard to get here and I'm so, so proud of you"

Kurt opened his mouth to protest but decided against it, he was too tired to argue; instead he rested his head on Blaine's shoulder "thank you" he mumbled

Blaine smiled and lightly kissed Kurt's hair (yes the hair that Kurt was normally so adamant that could not be touched) "Let's get you home sweetie, you've had a long day and I have a surprise for you."

"Is it cheesecake?" Kurt asked hopefully, trying to get up but his worn out limbs were refusing to co-operate. The awkward silence that followed suggested that it was indeed cheesecake. "It is isn't it?" Blushing Blaine nodded

"Aww honey, I love you" Kurt giggled embracing the blushing boy "you know that I hate surprises anyway."

"Yeah," Blaine smiled "I guess that it's a good thing that I'm so bad at keeping things from you."

"Let's go eat cheesecake!" Kurt announced stubbornly getting up and impatiently hopping form one foot to the other; it's amazing what the promise of a sweet treat could do to your energy levels.

Blaine sighed heavily as he got up and followed his impatient boyfriend out to the car "you and cheesecake" he snickered at Kurt's weakness

"Yes, you and cheesecake my greatest weaknesses"

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer I own nothing - not Klaine not Glee not even the idea that Kurt loves cheesecake that remains respectfully CrazedLunatic's and then it appeared on Glee<strong>

**Bonobo I officially love you, thank you so much and as I can't personally reply to every single one of your lovely review please accept my gratitude from here :D**

**Whose ready for Senior Prom?**


	37. Promasaurus

**Spoilers for Prom  
><strong>

**Firstly rant 1 of 2**

**Let Klaine kiss- seriously they filmed a kiss for both heart and prom-a-saurus and then cut BOTH of them not cool glee not cool! Like seriously any couply interaction between those on two on the actual show is so rare it's practically non –existent**

**2nd rant – so apparently Kurt had never seen Blaine without hair gel before. REALLY! I mean even if they hadn't been getting up to all the things that fanfics have been suggesting, surely, surely after like over a year together Kurt must have seen Blaine's hair at least ruffled or like what if it rain, even in the shiny world of glee it must rain sometimes and I mean they were in a swimming pool for god's sake in episode 10 also this now makes this story uncannon – cheers then - I apologise for capitals I was annoyed**

* * *

><p>"How could she ban hair gel?" Blaine asked Kurt outraged "I mean it's not like its bad for you, you even bought me the organic stuff." He got up and started pacing to and fro, gesticulating widely as he ranted about the injustice of the whole situation.<p>

"Blaine honey" Kurt asked nervously knowing how sensitive his boyfriend was about his hair "why won't you let me see you without gel?"

"I told you Kurt" Blaine paused mid-stride "I look like medusa or something it's awful

"But….I'm your boyfriend" Kurt mumbled

"Exactly" Blaine sighed rushing up to the side of the bed and taking Kurt's hands into his own. "I don't want you to think less of me because of this mop on my head."

The porcelain skinned boy frowned "How would that ever happen honey? I love you. I love everything about you, your hair included even if it were blue or you had 'I heart bowties' shaved on your scalp"

Blaine laughed "Well I do love the odd bowtie or two."

"Stop trying to make me laugh," Kurt pouted "I'm still annoyed"

"Kurtie I'm sorry"

"Don't call me Kurtie" the taller boy snapped standing up

"But baby…"

"No Blaine, You're refusing to let me see you at your most vulnerable…."

Blaine laughed "You've already done that….on multiple occasions"

"Blaine" Kurt warned "You've seen me with messed up hair, wet hair, bed hair but yours is always perfectly gelled, stop trying to weasel your way out. I'm going home"

"But Kurt" Blaine's protests fell on deaf ears as Kurt had already exited the room.

* * *

><p>I'm so proud of you" Kurt said again smiling brilliantly at Blaine with his poofy hair "How did you keep this from me? I love it"<p>

"Really?" Blaine asked feeling really self-conscious, everyone had been staring at him ever since he had come into the room ungelled

"Here let me prove it" Kurt growled tugging at Blaine's lapels and passionately crashing their lips together. When the need for air became too great he only separated their faces by a few inches before he breathed "so hot."

Blaine blushed "can I have the pleasure of this dance Mr Hummel?" he asked once he had composed himself again…slightly

"Why yes you may Mr Anderson."

* * *

><p>"Finn can you pass the salt?"<p>

"No dad how many times do I have to tell you, you can't add any extra salt to your meals. " Kurt huffed "Too much salt causes high blood pressure"

The elder Hummel scowled as his son fixed him with a trademark bitch stare.

"Kurt I got our prom pictures framed" Blaine said trying to alleviate the tension

"Oooh yay! How many did you get?" Kurt asked turning his attention to his fiancé-to-be

"3. One for me, one for here and one for you to take to NYADA."

Kurt smiled he loved how much faith Blaine had in him "but I haven't got in yet."

"Yet" Blaine repeated "The acceptance letter will be coming any day now I'm sure of it." He smiled at Kurt who reflected the emotion

"Thank you" the other boy whispered

"Yeah thank you" Burt, who had smuggled some salt over his plate whilst Kurt was distracted, chuckled

"Did you get yours Finn?" Carole asked her son

"Get what?" Finn looked up from his dinner confused

"The prom pictures" Kurt supplied

"Oh right, Rachel had them delivered to her"

"Of course she did" Kurt rolled his eyes

"What's that supposed to mean?" Finn asked, sure that he was supposed to feel offended by something but not really knowing what.

"Nothing Frankenteen"

"You know what I just realised" Burt chuckled "We have a full house of prom royalty"

"Huh?" (three guesses to who said that)

"The King and Queen, we now have a full set."

Carole smiled at her husband's joke but Kurt glared icily at his father

"Thanks dad, I was trying to forget"

"But Rachel was prom queen" Finn stated, yet again at a loss

"He meant over the two years" Blaine reassured the Finn

"Well I'm glad someone finds my pain hilarious" Kurt snapped

"You're too sensitive kiddo, you need to relax, how are you going to cope out at NYADA and Broadway, they'll make mincemeat of you"

Kurt nervously glanced at his boyfriend trying to see how he would react to his dad's comment; Kurt knew that the constant mention of his imminent departure made Blaine nervous. But the other boy just smiled and nodded. It was a dog-eat-dog world out there and there wouldn't always be someone there to rig the vote for them. They all needed to toughen up.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't like the ending sorry it's so pants<strong>

**In other news have you seen how long this story is now its like huuuuge (well obviously because you read it lol)  
><strong>


	38. Props

**Oh Bambi, I cried so hard when those hunters shot your mommy**

* * *

><p>"What the hell is she thinking?" Kurt questioned as he and Mercedes left Sue's office after the 'Porcelina' incident "Unique is 'unique' that's her appeal, we can't do the exact same thing as them."<p>

Mercedes just nodded and let Kurt rant on

"Did no one tell her that you can't fight fire with fire, that's why the fire department usually uses water."

"Blaine would dig it"

Kurt froze momentarily from striding towards the choir room "No he wouldn't, I already had this conversation with him when we found out that it was drag night that one time when we went to Scandals."

"What did he say?" Cedes asked, this was the first she was hearing about this past conversation, not that this was surprising, Kurt hardly ever talked to her anymore, not like when he had confided in her in Sophomore year. She missed the close friendship they had shared in those days but then again she couldn't blame him, there were plenty of things that the chocolate diva was also keeping from the mayor of gay town.

"He agreed with me and said that it was often trashy to go out in drag."

"He would still dig it" Mercedes said in a sing-song voice.

"Have you not been listening to me?" the male diva asked "no he wouldn't"

Mercedes chuckled "if it required you getting those legs out, Blaine will love it."

Kurt blushed, "Cedes!" he cried playfully swatting his friend on the arm.

* * *

><p>"Kurt what is this?" Finn asked as the members of the Hudmel clan plus Blaine and Sam sat around the dining table that evening<p>

"it's risotto Finnegan" the chef replied as Finn loaded his fork a hovered the 'gloop' a few inches above his plate before slopping it back down.

"Ri-whatto?"

"It's delicious" Blaine chimed in appreciatively

"Thanks honey" Kurt smiled at his boyfriend before turning to scowl at his dim-witted step brother

"I'm not eating that, it looks like someone threw up on my plate."

"Eat it Frankenteen" Kurt threatened "or you'll be the one going to Nationals in a dress."

* * *

><p><strong>Guess who's finished Uni! - well practically<strong>

**more Cedes and Finn than Blaine in here sorry more Blainey will come :D**


	39. Nationals

Burt glanced anxiously at his phone as the smiling face of Kurts' called ID looked up at him. They had agreed that Kurt would ring as soon they had found out the results. He hoped against hope that the New Directions would win, after everything that Kurt had been through; surely he deserved some good luck.

"H…hello" Burt stuttered nervously

"Dad! We did it! We won!"

"That's amazing kiddo, well done" Burt replied the tense muscles in his face relaxing. In the background he could just make out the other members of ND cheering "listen buddy, you go celebrate with your friends and we'll go out for a celebratory dinner when you get back….Blaine and Rachel can come too" Burt added as an after-thought.

"Thanks daddy, see you soon"

"Thanks for ringing bud, go have fun." Burt smiled to himself as he hung up; there was no better feeling than knowing that his son was happy.

* * *

><p>"To New Directions and my boys" Burt cried raising a toast<p>

"To New Directions" the rest of the occupants of the table echoed, Kurt's eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"Thanks Burt" Finn coughed awkwardly, he was not going to cry, not in front of his family, and Sam, Blaine and Rachel, especially not in the packed atmosphere of Breadstix.

"I know we could do it" Rachel said reaching out to hold Finn's hand and squeezed it reassurance. "We were simply outstanding"

Finn glossily smiled back at his fiancé "Yeah we did good"

"We did awesome!" Blaine agreed "although it's a shame we didn't get to see Porcelina…Ow" he moaned as Kurt smacked him over the back of the head

"Aww I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" Kurt asked snarkily

The others laughed as Blaine rubbed the back of his neck pouting as Kurt smiled angelically back at him. "I'll get you back for this" Blaine said under his breath so that only Kurt could him

"Is that a threat Anderson?" Kurt breathed equally as quietly unaware that a hand was creeping up behind his head.

"Blaaaine!" Kurt screamed as the other boy tousled his hair causing many of the other restaurant customers to look round in alarm at the sudden outburst.

"I hate you" Kurt grumbled trying to fix his hair without a mirror.

"Well that's a shame because I love you and I'm afraid that you're stuck with me" The boy who had let his curls loose smiled.

"Right then." Carole announced trying to reign in the conversation from all the Klaine fluffiness, 'I swear that those boys are too cute for words' she thought "Who wants pudding?"

* * *

><p><strong>Not a fan of the ending – meh<strong>

**So about this episode, we had a Finchel kiss, a Brittana kiss and even a Tike kiss but did we get a Klaine kiss- noooooooooo :(**


	40. Goodbye

**Chapter 45 - Good God *deep breath***

****Disclaimer – I do not own Glee, if I did KLAINE WOULD HAVE KISSED!****

* * *

><p>Kurt Hummel was sitting staring blankly at the wall.<p>

"How long has he been like this?" his concerned father asked as soon as he had returned from work.

Finn turned away from staring at the contents of the fridge and looked at Burt with the same vacant expression that his son was wearing in the room next door.

"I didn't get in…. Neither did Kurt." Finn announced before fleeing the room, he would not let Burt see him cry.

Oh. Tentatively Burt entered the living room

"Kurt?" - No response

"Kiddo?" – No response

'Damn' Burt thought, if Kurt wasn't going to talk to him, he guessed that he would just have to get someone who he would talk to. Reaching for the phone in his pocket Burt scrolled through the contacts until he found who he was looking for.

Blaine, Kurt would open up to Blaine

Pressing the call button, Burt waited with baited breath for an answer – No response.

* * *

><p><strong>Before you all bring out the machetes and crossbows on me, I decided to split this chapter<br>**


	41. Goodbye part 2

**There's singing in this *collective ooooooooohing***

**Blaine singing – Italics**

**Kurt singing – Bold**

**Both singing – Both**

* * *

><p>Blaine was concerned as he got stuck in yet another set of traffic lights on his way the Hudmel residence. Kurt hadn't resurfaced from the choir room after opening his NYADA letter.<p>

Blaine was worried as Kurt had not responded to a single call of text from him. Blaine's phone vibrated in the holder but Blaine made no move to answer it, however desperate he was for news for news; he couldn't afford a repeat of what happened to Quinn, not now when Kurt needed him. Blaine was not sure how he knew this but he was certain that right now Kurt needed his 'Blainey-bear.'

"Blaine it's good to see you" a relieved looking Papa Hummel said when he answered the door "Why didn't you answer your phone?"

"Sorry about that, I was driving" Blaine said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Can you teach my kids about phones and cars?" Burt laughed nervously

"I tried" Blaine smiled sheepishly, silently willing for Burt to hurry up – he needed to see Kurt.

"He's through here" Burt announced after what seemed like a lifetime but was really no time at all. The elder Hummel retreated leaving the two lovers alone as Blaine carefully made his way into the living room and squatted in front of Kurt taking his porcelain hands into his own.

"Kurt baby, what's wrong?" Blaine asked quietly

As if Blaine's voice had melted the ice that had been encasing him, Kurt slowly looked into his lovers eyes and Blaine saw that they were bloodshot. Kurt had been crying.

"I didn't get in" Kurt admitted in a pitifully small voice before bursting into a new round of sobs. Not knowing what else to do, Blaine embraced the now sobbing boy and sat with him rocking gently and trying desperately to calm him down. "Shh baby, it's ok, it will be alright, there are other schools out there that would be lucky to have you…..shh please don't cry…it's not over babe" Not sure what else to say Blaine asked what he was sure he would be able to do without screwing everything up " Do you want me to sing to you?"

Even though he was mid-sob Blaine could tell that Kurt was nodding

_Every night in my dreams_

_I see you, I feel you_

_That is how I know you go on_

Kurt sniffed and tightened his grip around Blaine's torso

_Far across the distance_

_And spaces between us_

_You have come to show you go on_

_Near, far, wherever you are_

_I believe that the heart does go on_

_Once more you open the door_

_And you're here in my heart_

_And my heart will go on and on_

Kurt dried his eyes and took over to sing the next verse

**Love can touch us one time**

**And last for a lifetime**

**And never let go till we're gone**

**Love was when I loved you**

**One true time I hold to**

**In my life we'll always go on**

Smiling at each other Blaine's voice joined Kurt's for the chorus

_**Near, far, wherever you are**_

_**I believe that the heart does go on**_

_**Once more you open the door**_

_**And you're here in my heart**_

_**And my heart will go on and on**_

_**You're here, there's nothing I fear**_

_**And I know that my heart will go on**_

_**We'll stay forever this way**_

_**You are safe in my heart**_

_**And my heart will go on and on**_

"Never let me go" Kurt mumbled into Blaine's chest

"Never" Blaine kissed the top of Kurt's head "there was definitely room on that mirror for Jack."

"Thanks for ruining a perfect moment" Kurt snorted

"Well it's true, both Jack and Rose would have fit on the mirror thing and they could have shared body heat."

"You're such a goon" Kurt giggled

"Well at least I turned that frown upside down." Blaine chuckled

"I love you"

"I love you too Kurtie"

"I would hit you for calling me that but the need to kiss you is too great right now."

"Well we can't have that now can we?" Blaine breathed closing the gap between their lips "I want to give you everything you ever want Kurt" Blaine softly brushed his lips against Kurt's before deepening the kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>I was going to end it with a dinner but this seemed like a more fitting ending.<strong>


	42. Goodbye part 3

All was quiet on the western front. Well technically it was because the Hudmel living room was facing west. Burt Hummel didn't know if the silence meant that is was now safe to go downstairs or whether he should stay well away. Papa Hummel never wanted to walk in on his baby boy in a compromising position ever again.

Slowly the elder Hummel ventured downstairs to find Klaine snuggled on the sofa together. He cleared his throat causing the lovers to jump out of their revere. "Blaine will you be joining us for dinner?"

"Yes" Kurt asserted protectively putting an arm in front of Blaine as if to stop him from getting up but the other boy made no move to suggest that he was even thinking of moving.

Burt chuckled at the couple's antics "Well Carole is working later and Finn has gone over to Puck's so it's the tree of us."

"I can go if you want Mr… I mean Burt"

"Oh no you won't" Kurt growled

"Ok Kurtie…Ow"

Burt just laughed as his son slapped Blain for calling him 'that name'

"Now, now Kurt that could be called abuse"

"Yeah listen to your dad" Blaine pouted rubbing his arm "He's very clever"

"You only want to stay in his good books"

"Well he is going to be my future father-in-law "

"Awww honey, have I told you that I love you?"

"Not in the last two minutes" Blaine smiled

"Shall I order us some pizzas?" Burt asked reminding the lovers that he was still in the room"

"No dad, takeaway pizzas are far too fatty and greasy. I'll make us all a nice salad." Blaine whined as Kurt got up hating the loss of contact.

"Dad go and talk to him" Kurt ordered as he left the room

"So Blaine…" Burt said sitting down in Kurt's vacated seat, although not so close to Blaine as the former boy had been. "It's been a while since we've sat down together, just the two of us.

Blaine just smiled and nodded

"Have you got any plans this summer?"

"Apart from spending as much time as possible with Kurt?"

Burt chuckled "I don't think you could be here more often than you already are without full on moving in."

"Sure I could, I could come over every night instead of every other night."

Burt smiled; it was amazing how much this boy loved his son. He was truly happy for them.

"So how are my two favourite men doing?" Kurt asked as he meandered back into the room balancing three bowls of Greek salad.

"Are we not eating at the table?" Burt asked shocked. Kurt normally hated eating with his food on his lap, god forbid if any of it got onto his clothes.

Kurt shrugged as he set the plates on the coffee table "Deadliest catch is on."

Burt smiled "love you kiddo"

Kurt positively beamed. He couldn't be more loved by these two if he tried.


	43. don't have to climb up the drain pipe

Kurt was sitting watching Project Runway as Burt got back from work.

"Hey kiddo, how was the picnic?"

"Good, I left Blaine there, something about football"

Burt nodded and sat down next to his son "Can you ask Blaine to come for dinner on Friday?"

Kurt looked non-plussed "Dad he's my boyfriend, surely I should be the one asking if Blaine can come over."

The elder Hummel chuckled "Just make sure he's there"

"ok now I'm scared, what are you up to? We've been together for 15 months already I would have thought that the time for threatening Blaine would be over"

Burt rolled his eyes "What crap are you watching?"

"This happens to be genius" Kurt protested and proceeded to explain what was happening in the episode of Project Runway that he was watching.

* * *

><p>"Blaine, Hello, have you had a good week?" Burt asked when he opened the door on Friday night and invited his son's boyfriend over the threshold<p>

"Yes thanks Burt , the performances at Six Flags are going well."

"Blaine is that you?" Kurt asked sticking his head around his bedroom door

"Yeah I just got here, I'll be right up" the boy in question called back

"Nooo I haven't done my hair yet, you can't see my like this" Kurt yelled retreating back into his room whilst Blaine, putting his finger to his lips to silence Burt crept up the stairs

"Neither have I"

"Really?" Kurt asked hopefully pausing in his assault of his room to find his hair spray. He did love Blaine's curls.

"Got you!" Blaine smiled from the doorway, with his hair in its normal gelled cage, holding the offending bottle

"I hate you" Kurt said wrestling the bottle from his boyfriend's grip but the other boy handed it over without too much protest and pouted " No you don't Kurtie, please don't hate me" Blaine said making his puppy dog eyes.

"Ugh why do you have to be so adorable?"

"If I wasn't you wouldn't love me"

"Nonsense" Kurt giggled "I'd just put a paper bag over your head so that I wouldn't have to look at you"

"You're mean" Blaine frowned to which Kurt winked and kissed the smaller boy chastely before laboriously spraying his hair and leading Blaine out of the room.

* * *

><p>"So Blaine, Carole and I have been thinking" Blaine nodded and willed Burt to continue "We have come to think of you as family and we know that you feel safe here so…" Burt paused and looked across the table at his son and the boy he had no doubt would be sat at their dinner table for a considerably long time after this "We have decided to give you a house key. You know you can always come here whenever you need to and we'd rather you let yourself in rather than wake half the house.<p>

Blaine blushed as he recalled one particular night when he had just had yet another argument with his father and fell off the drain pipe trying to climb up to Kurt's room.

"Sorry about that" Blaine mumbled

Kurt stroked his thumbs across Blaine's knuckles smiling at his perfect boyfriend "Don't be silly honey, we just want the best for you."

"Thank you Burt, Carole this means so much to me." Blain smiled tears springing into his eyes at the Hudmel's kindness

"Like the kid said, we just want the best for you."


End file.
